Baby Wish
by MayaKills
Summary: Zoro tired of the responsibility of a grown up wishes to be young again. When his wish comes true Sanji is left to take care of him.
1. Wish

**Maya- hello everyone. **

**Sanji- Hi Maya-chan!**

**Maya- Sanji-kun XD wanna open**

**Sanji- Sure i hope you all enjoy this new story. Maya-chan worked really hard on it.**

**Maya- thank you. this story will mostly be writen in Sanji's prov please enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Zoro prov**

Zoro grumbled as he walked down the street behind Sanji pulling a large wagon filled with food. This day was just not going the way he wanted it to. First he was woken up and yelled at for sleeping on watch. Then he was forced to raise the anchor and set the sails. At breakfast his bacon was stolen by Luffy and when he complained Nami said that Luffy was still a growing boy and needed it. After breakfast he was forced to clean up Luffy's, Chopper's and Ussop's mess. When he tried to train Franky stopped him and told him to clean up the deck from Luffy's, Ussop's and Choppers game and when he said it was theirs Franky just said he is older and should be more responsible then them. Then when he went to take his afternoon nap Sanji dragged him off the ship to carry the groceries.

All he wanted was some time to relax.

Growling he stopped behind Sanji, as Sanji looked over some fruit. Hearing his stomach growl he looked at the cook. "Oi, I'm hungry."

Sanji just ignored him.

"Oi, shit head I'm hungry." He said louder.

"You're a grown man wait until dinner." Sanji said as he tried to decide between red apples or green apples.

Sighing Zoro grabbed a wired colored fruit and tossed some berries onto the stall. Taking a huge bite he thought. 'Why is it always their younger and your older, I wish I was young again.' Swallowing the piece of fruit in his mouth he blinked.

The world was growing around him. Sanji was getting taller and taller. Looking at his hands he watched as they shrunk. Looking back up he saw Sanji's shocked eyes looking down at him. "What the hell." He said in a childlike voice. His clothes falling off of him as he shrunk.

He just kept shrinking though.

* * *

**Sanji Prov**

Sanji stared as Zoro went from a man to a baby. Bending over he picked the green haired baby up into his arms and wrapped Zoro's clothes around him so that the baby wasn't naked. "What the hell just happened?"

The stall manager turned back around from where he was bagging Sanji's food. Noticing the baby now in Sanji's arms he raised an eyebrow. "When'd you get the baby and where'd your friend go?"

"This is him." Said Sanji. The baby in his arms opened his eyes and stared up at him. When the baby saw his eyebrow he started to giggle in the cute way a baby does. "What you laughing at Marmio!"

When he yelled this he only caused the baby to laugh more. The man at the stall seemed to panic as he counted how many of this wired fruit he had. He froze when he saw the berries and that one fruit was missing. "Shit!"

"What?" Sanji asked the man.

"He ate a wish fruit!" The man yelled.

"What the hell is that?" Sanji asked as he held the baby away from him as it had tried to pull his hair.

"It's a fruit that grants you any wish you want, once you make a wish you can't undo it!" The man squeaked when Sanji fixed him a hard glare.

'So you're telling me he wished to be a baby and now I'm stuck with him like this!" Sanji yelled at the man causing the baby to cry. "Shh, Zoro its ok, don't cry." Sanji cooed as he bounced the baby in his hands.

"Ahh!" The man yelled drawing Sanji's attention back to him. "He only took one bite."

"And?" Sanji glared.

"It should wear off since he only took one bite." The man cried happily.

Sighing Sanji calmed down. "And how long will I have to wait?"

"I don't know." The man said flinching at the glare Sanji once again aimed at him. "It could be day's, weeks or months."

Growling Sanji looked at the man. "Fine, I can't get this stuff back to the ship with him right now so just send it to the harbor, the ship with a skull and strawhat."

"Yes of course sir" The man cried.

Sanji then stalked off. Looking back down at the baby in his hands. Zoro was smiling up at him with wide eyes. This was the first time his eyes were wide enough for him to see what color they were. "A golden green." Sanji hummed. Zoro then reached his hands up trying to grab his hair again.

Growling Sanji leaned back out of reach of Zoro's small hands. Zoro pouted at this. Seeing tears forming in Zoro's eyes, Sanji moved his hand not holding Zoro to wipe them away but Zoro grabbed his finger and laughed. "You sneaky sun of a gun." Sanji laughed.

Near by a group of girls laughed as they watched Sanji play with him. Looking up Sanji smiled and tried to wake at them only to realize that Zoro, even though a baby now, still had a strong grip on his finger. The girls laughed more and walked over to him. 'He's so cute, is he yours." One girl squealed.

"Oh no." Sanji said. "He's my nakama."

"Can I hold him?" Another asked.

"I guess." Sanji said handing her Zoro. Once in her arms Zoro started crying and wailed his arms and legs around. The girl tried to calm him down but Zoro only cried harder. Pouting she handed Zoro back to him. Once in Sanji arms Zoro stopped crying but still sniffled every once in a while.

"He must really like you." The girl pouted.

"Sorry about that." Sanji said as he slowly rocked Zoro in his arms.

"It's ok." She said and pulled a pen and paper from her purse. "Hey if you're free sometime want to hang."

"Yes." Sanji said eagerly. "I mean sure I'd love to." She laughed and handed him her number before walking off with her friends.

Looking down Sanji smiled at the now sleeping baby. "Looks like your good for something."

Straightening himself up he started to walk back to the ship. Once there he climbed up using one hand using the other to hold Zoro. When he got onto the deck everyone stopped doing what they were doing and stared at him. "Sanji?" Asked Nami.

"What's with the baby cook-san?" Asked Robin.

"It has green hair like Zoro." Luffy laughed as he ran up to Sanji. Luffy put his hand out and smiled when it grabbed his finger in its sleep. "What's his name?"

"It's Zoro." Sanji said. Everyone stared at Sanji with their mouths hanging open. Sighing he explained what happened.

"So we're stuck with a baby Zoro until the magic wears off." Said Ussop.

"Looks like it Ussop-bro maybe I can make him call me big bro now." Said Franky.

"I want to hold him." Said Nami holding her arms out. Nodding Sanji passed Zoro over to her. Zoro started to cry and wail his arms around again. Nami tried to calm him down but no matter what she tried he refused to calm own. Getting upset Nami handed Zoro to Robin but he just continued to cry.

"Here let me try." Said Chopper turning into heavy weight point and taking Zoro from Robin. Once in Choppers arms Zoro calmed down and snuggled into Chopper's fur. "That was easy."

"Why is he ok with Sanji and you but not Robin and I." Complained Nami.

"Well from what I know Zoro grew up surrounded by men so he may not be comfortable around women." Said Chopper.

"That's not fair!" Complained Nami. "Just when people can get close to him he gets even more awkward around women!"

Luffy laughed at this. "Can I hold him?"

Everyone was a bit scared but nodded. They all went into the kitchen and Guided Luffy over to a chair they sat him down. "We'll put him on your lap so don't move." Said Chopper.

Nodding Luffy held his hands out as they placed Zoro on his lap. Zoro looked up at Luffy and giggled causing Nami to awe. Luffy held out a finger and Zoro grabbed it and put it in his mouth. "I think he's hungry." Said Ussop.

"Milk is good for bones." Laughed Brook. "I should know that, Yohohohoho."

Hearing the laugh Zoro turned to see the talking skeleton. His lower lip started to tremble. Seeing this Sanji scoped Zoro into his arms and slowly rocked him back and forth. "It's ok he's friendly." Sanji said. Zoro seemed to relax in Sanji's arms. Looking down he smiled at what he saw. Zoro was sucking his thumb while looking at him.

Laughing Sanji walked over to the fridge and pulled out some milk but paused. "We need a bottle."

"Yeah we'll also need a crib, some clothes, dippers, baby wipes, baby food." Nami growled as she listed off more and more things they'd need to buy.

"I can make a crib, changing table and things like that." Said Franky. "I'll even make some toys for him."

"Thank you Franky." Said Nami. "In the mean time give him milk through a plastic bag. Use a pin to poke a hole in it to feed him."

Nodding Sanji did as she said. Sitting down he held the bag to Zoro's lips and watched as the baby took it in his mouth and start to drink. Zoro sucked on it as the lukewarm liquid ran down his throat. When most of it was gone Sanji shifted Zoro to a sitting position and gently patted his back. Zoro let out a small burp and giggled. "Think that's funny?" Sanji laughed. Zoro then grabbed the gag from Sanji's hands spilling it over Sanji and himself.

At this he giggled even louder. "You ass!" Sanji yelled. "Great now I need a bath and so do you." Sanji poked Zoro's little nose and laughed when Zoro grabbed his finger.

"You two are getting along well." Robin said as she entered the kitchen.

"That's because he's not capable of talking." Said Sanji.

"You used to fight with him for sleeping." Robin pointed out.

"He snored loud." Sanji laughed as Zoro hid his face into his shirt. "Excuse me Robin-chwan but we need a bath."

"Make sure the waters not too hot." Said Robin.

"I know." Said Sanji as he lifted Zoro up in his arms and carried him out of the kitchen and to the bathroom. Once there he placed Zoro on one leg as he leaned down to put the plug in and turn the water on.

Leaning back up he pulled his shirt off and placed it in the corner. Kicking off his shoes he threw them in the corner too soon followed by his pants and boxers and Zoro's shirt.

Lifting Zoro up in the air he stepped into the tub and sat down. Once seated he placed Zoro on his lap. As soon as he was in the water Zoro started to splash in it laughing like crazy. Sanji laughed when Zoro hit the water causing it to splash his face.

Reaching over Sanji put some shampoo in his hand and started to wash Zoro's hair. Zoro stayed still for three seconds before playing again. "Where'd all that patience go?" Sanji laughed.

Once he was done with Zoro's hair he washed his body before working on his own body. He kept a close eye on Zoro the whole time. When the water started to cool Sanji picked Zoro off his lap and stepped out of the tub. Zoro yawned and snuggled into Sanji's bare chest while Sanji wrapped a towel around him.

Gently smiling he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the males bunks. Once there he laid Zoro on a bed and dressed himself in a plain shirt and jeans. After a while he sighed not knowing how to dress Zoro. Grabbing a small blanket he turned back to Zoro. Well he was dressing Zoro had fallen asleep.

Sanji picked up the sleeping baby and exchanged the towel for a blanket. Settling Zoro in his arms he walked back up stairs.

On deck Robin was cutting up some old fabric and sewing it again to make some makeshift baby clothes. Chopper was reading over a book of proper baby care, and Brook was practicing some lullabies on his violin as Luffy watched. "Where is everyone?"

"Nami is making dinner and Ussop and Franky are making the crib and toys." Said Luffy as he ran up to Sanji. Luffy stood on his tip toes as he tried to sneak a peek at Zoro. Making eye contact with Robin he handed Zoro to him.

"Be very quiet and gentle, he's sleeping." Sanji said. "I'm going to help Nami be very careful."

"Okay Sanji." Luffy smiled.

Sanji laughed and entered the kitchen. Nami was running around frantically trying to cook enough to feed them all. "I'm here to save you my dear." Sanji swooned. Nami sighed in relief and sat down as Sanji took over.

"How's Zoro?" Nami asked.

"He's asleep, Luffy is watching him."

"Who's watching Luffy?" Nami asked panicked.

"Robin."

"I'm going to go watch him too." Nami said standing. Sanji laughed as she left.

Everyone was so worried about Zoro right now. Himself included. He laughed at the fact that Nami was so upset about not being able to hold Zoro without him crying. He had to admit though, Zoro was adorable. Sanji wondered how Zoro will act once back to normal. Will he be as open as he was now? Would Zoro try to cuddle into him? The thought of a grown up Zoro hiding his face in Sanji's shirt had him blushing.

As he finished up for diner he thought more and more about Zoro. "I wonder why Zoro wished to be a baby."

As he placed the last dish on the table he heard a loud cry and knew it was Zoro. Running out on deck he saw the crew trying to calm him down. Jumping over the railing he ran over and pulled Zoro into his arms. "What happened?"

"He woke up, looked around then cried." Luffy said. Sanji looked back down at Zoro as he calmed him down.

"Hey, Zoro its ok, calm down." He said in a soothing voice. "I'm here." Zoro's eyes opened and looked straight at Sanji's then he stopped crying.

"Zoro don't favor Sanji!" Luffy pouted. Sanji laughed and held him closer.

"Oh yeah, dinners ready." Sanji said. Hearing this Luffy stopped pouting and ran to the galley. Everyone following soon after. "How's the crib coming along?"

"It's done and so is everything else." Said Franky. "We put it in a separate room along with a bed so someone can be near him at all times."

"Good idea." Sanji said looking back down at the now smiling Zoro.

"He seems to like you the most." Franky noted.

"Oh?"

"Yup cried as soon as he didn't see you and stopped when he did." Said Franky.

Chuckling Sanji tapped Zoro's cheek with his finger. Zoro giggled and took it in his small hand.

After dinner Franky showed Zoro to the room they were going to use for Zoro. It was a good sized room. The walls painted a faint blue that matched the soft carpet. On one side of the room was a crib and a rocking chair. Close by was a mini fridge and a feeding chair. Near the door was a garbage can and a changing table then on the last wall a bed and bedside table.

Nodding to Franky Sanji closed the door and walked in. He had already fed Zoro during dinner. Looking at the changing table he noticed a few pairs of clothing. 'Must have been what Robin-san was working on.'

Placing Zoro on the table he grabbed faded yellow one piece and slid Zoro into it. Zoro didn't fight him at all. "Wow you must be tired." As if on cue Zoro yawned.

Picking him up he placed Zoro into the crib and wrapped a blanket around him. Zoro stared up at him with sleepy eyes. Leaning in he gave Zoro a kiss on his forehead just like his mother used to do to him as a child.

Zoro snuggled into the blankets and was soon asleep. Walking over to the bed Sanji lied down and was out like a light.

* * *

**Maya- This idea came to me out of nowhere and I love it XD**

**Zoro- Well I hate it.**

**Maya- That's because your a baby!**

**Zoro- :(**

**Maya- ohhh too soon.**

**Zoro- I'll cut you. **

**Maya- someone needs a nap XD. anyway i hope you all enjoyed reading this. please review XD see you next chapter.**

**Zoro- (raises blade) **

**Maya- I hope eppp (runs away) **


	2. shopping

**Zoro- Maya where the hell are you!**

**Maya- (walks in wearing pj's) What?**

**Zoro- It's almost been a week since you last posted!**

**Maya- (looks at clock) ah shit your right. I was busy.**

**Zoro- ha lies. exams are done you just went to a concert!**

**Maya- it was my favorite band "Besides you didn't seem to mind when Andy licked the mick stand" **

**Zoro- O/O SHUT UP AND GET STARTED!**

**Maya- yes hello everyone. Sorry i was gone for so long. i think that since these chapter are so much longer then i'm used to i'll just update weekly. **

**Zoro- Lazy ass.**

**Maya- You don't wanna go there women!**

**Sanji- umm i think i'll just take over. Sorry for the wait so without further ado enjoy :)**

* * *

Sanji groaned as he carried Zoro into the galley. He was woken ten times last night by Zoro crying. Sighing, he placed Zoro into one of the feeding chairs that Franky placed in the ship. 'That guy needs another hobby.' Sanji thought. 'he made twenty chairs last night.'

Walking over to the fridge he grabbed the milk and poured some into a plastic bag. Picking a hole in it he sat down next to Zoro and fed him. He didn't look up when he heard the door open but from the light footsteps he knew it was Nami. "I'll be with you in a moment my dear." He called over his shoulder.

Nami nodded and walked over to Sanji sitting down on the other side of Zoro. "You look like shit."

"I'm sorry you must see me like this." Sanji pouted.

"No it's to be expected when dealing with a baby." She said.

"I know but I didn't think I'd be dealing with this for another few years." He cried.

"Here let me try." She said. Sanji nodded and handed her the bag. Zoro's eyes went from her to Sanji as his face turned into a pout.

"If you cry one more time I'll kick your ass to the moon." Sanji threatened.

"Sanji!" Nami yelled. She was about to tell him off but Zoro's laugh cut her off.

"The weirdo finds it funny when I yell at him." Sanji laughed along with Zoro. Nami smiled as she brought the bag over to Zoro and her smile got bigger as he drank from it.

Sanji relaxed in his seat as he watched Zoro greedily gulp down the milk. "We're going back into town today to get him some things, would you like to join us?"

"Sure Nami-swan." Sanji said before standing up and starting breakfast. "When will we be going?"

"After breakfast." Nami laughed as Zoro tried to take the bag. "He is so cute."

Turning back Sanji rolled his eyes. 'What's with women and babies?'

"Is this one of the outfits Robin made?" Nami asked.

Looking back Sanji admired the clothes Zoro wore. He decided to put Zoro in a pale green shirt along a matching pair of pants. "Yup Robin-san is a genius."

"Yes it looks good on him." Nami noted.

"Wish he liked them too, this morning he would kick off the pants when I went to get the shirt then he would take off the shirt when I went to pick up the pants." Sanji groaned as he flipped a pancake.

"Oh." Nami laughed. Looking back he watched as she picked him up to burp him. Zoro let out a small burp and giggled. Zoro then looked up at Nami then back to Sanji once again pouting and holding his small hands over to Sanji.

"Wait until I'm done cooking then I'll hold you." Sanji said as he placed more batter on the pan. Zoro lowered his arms but still pouted.

"Do you really like Sanji more then me?" Nami asked Zoro. Zoro only looked back up to her then back to the half filled bag. Sighing she raised it back to his lips. "You're such a brat."

"He deserves to be one every once in a while he does do a lot around the ship." Sanji said.

"Yeah, I know." Nami sighed.

Smiling gently at her he finished off the last pancake and placed everything on the table. Walking over he pick Zoro up out of Nami's arms. Zoro smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest. Sanji walked out on deck and called everyone in before turning back and taking the seat next to Nami.

As everyone started to eat they talked about their plans. "So who all is going into the town?" Asked Sanji.

"Franky, Chopper, Nami and I." Said Robin. "You?"

"Yes, I'll be going to and so will Zoro." Sanji said as he looked down at the infant as he played with Sanji's tie.

"Why's so many people leaving?" Asked Luffy as he shoved half his plate in his mouth.

"Well Franky needs to buy some things in order to baby proof the ship, Chopper needs some things in order to keep Zoro healthy then Robin and I are going to pick out clothes with you." Said Nami taking a sip of juice.

"What about Brook, Luffy and I?" Asked Ussop.

"You guys are going to stay out of trouble on the ship, Right." Said Nami. Ussop and Luffy quickly nodded as Brook laughed.

"Don't worry Nami-san I'll watch these two as well as Sanji is to Zoro." Said Brook.

"Thank you." Nami smiled. "That is reassuring."

"Nami I don't need to be watched." Luffy complained.

"Yes you do." Nami said as she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin and stood. "Now Robin, Sanji you ready to go?"

"Yes, Nami-Swan." Sanji hummed as he stood up and settled Zoro into a more comfortable place in hid arms. Robin also stood and walked behind the two as they all left for the town.

"See you in town maybe." Chopper called behind them.

Sanji waved a hand over his shoulder in a lazy attempt of a wave and laughed as Zoro tried to copy the movement. "Where to first ladies?"

"I think we should go get the bottles and baby food." Said Robin.

"Lovely idea." Sanji said.

"After that we should get the clothes." Nami added. "Hey Sanji do you get tired carrying him around everywhere?"

"It's ok he's not too heavy." Said Sanji.

"Maybe we should get a stroller too." Nami thought aloud.

"It would make it easier on Sanji-kun's arms." Robin agreed.

"Yes one with a holder to put extra food and bottles in." Said Nami. "In that case let's get the stroller first to put the food in."

Sanji watched as the women talked. His head moving back and forth like he was watching a volleyball court. Zoro on the other hand was too immersed in Sanji's tie.

When they finally reached the store a middle aged lady greeted them. "How may I help you?"

"We're looking for a sturdy but cheap stroller that is able to hold bottles and such." Said Nami. The lady stared at her before looking at Robin and Sanji asking if Nami was crazy. There was no way such a good stroller would be cheap. When her eyes landed on Zoro though she forgot all about it.

"What a cute baby." She cooed as she pinched Zoro's cheek. Zoro looked as if he was trying to glare at the women and leaned as far away from her as he could. The women seemed unfazed though. "I have a perfect one for such a cutie." She said before making her way through the store.

The stopped in front a nice green one that had everything they need and more. A place to put the baby things, a comfy seat, a compartment to block the sun, wind and rain and a cup holder.

"It's perfect." Said Nami. "How much?"

"It is ten thousand berries but if I get a kiss from the cutie I'll knock off seven thousand." She said looking over at Sanji and Zoro.

"I'm honored." Sanji started but was cut off.

"Not you the cute baby." She said.

Sanji looked down at Zoro as he looked up at him. "You can do it right Zoro." Sanji said but Zoro only pouted up at him. "Come on, it's only one little kiss." Zoro looked from the lady and back to Sanji and tried to hide in Sanji's shirt. "For me?" Sanji pouted at Zoro.

At this Zoro looked at Sanji and then raised his arms to the lady. She pulled his into her arms and he gave her a peck on the cheek. Then right away he held his arms to Sanji. Taking the hint he pulled Zoro back into his arms. Zoro stuck his tongue out and wiped his mouth. Laughing Sanji patted his head. "Good job."

Zoro then hide his face back into Sanji's shirt. Reaching a hand up Sanji patted Zoro's hair. He was surprised at how soft it was. Nami gave the women money then went over to Sanji and Zoro. "Good job Zoro." Nami said trying to pat Zoro's head but Zoro pulled away from her and snuggled closer into Sanji.

Sighing Nami lowered her hand. Robin then pulled the cart over to them. Lifting Zoro up Sanji placed him into the stroller. Zoro pouted up to him and tried to hold onto Sanji's sleeves. "I'm going to push you in the stroller." Sanji said. Zoro seemed like he wanted to cry but held his tears back. "Good boy." Sanji chuckled rubbing Zoro's hair.

Zoro smiled up at him as Sanji buckled him up. Walking behind the cart he pushed it as he followed Robin and Nami out of the store and down the street. "Next we should get him some food and bottles then eat lunch." Nami said.

"Lovely idea." Robin said. Together they walked up and down the streets, finally stopping when they found a grocery store.

Walking in they looked for the baby food. "What do you think he'll like?" Nami asked as she looked between the apple and banana flavored.

"He likes corn." Sanji noted as he picked up some mashed corn.

"Ok anything else?" Nami asked. "How about mashed peas." At this Zoro made a face.

"No he hates those." Sanji said as he grabbed some things he knew Zoro would like.

"I'm glad we took you with us cook-san you know so much about this." Said Robin. Blushing Sanji put all the baby food in a kart that Robin grabbed.

"It's is a duty as a cook." Sanji said.

Robin smirked at this knowing that last week he forgot that she hated sweats. As Sanji grabbed the baby food Nami went looking for the bottles and Robin the dippers, baby powder and cream.

Once all down they paid and went to eat. Sitting down at a café Nami and Robin ordered the food as Sanji pulled out some baby food and a spoon to feed Zoro. Pulling the strolled closer he twisted of the lid to the can and scooped a small amount on the spoon.

Leaning in he tried to give some to Zoro but Zoro turned his head away. Glaring Sanji tried again only for the same result. "Why won't he eat it?" He grumbled.

"Try doing that airplane thing." Nami Said.

Blushing Sanji did as suggested causing Zoro to laugh. Smirking Sanji placed the spoon in Zoro's mouth. "Ha, got you, you brat."

Zoro swallowed and pouted up to Sanji. Laughing Sanji put the spoon back at Zoro's lips. This time Zoro ate it without a fight. Smiling Sanji gave the rest to Zoro as soon as the last of it was gone he wiped the spoon clean with a napkin and placed it back in the stroller. "That wasn't so bad now was it." Sanji Said to Zoro. Zoro stuck his tongue out at Sanji.

Laughing Sanji sat back and ate his lunch which arrived a while ago.

"All that's left to get are some clothes for him." Nami said. "Sanji, Robin can you go do that I have something else to do."

"Sure thing Nami-swan." Sanji smiled. After eating Nami left them as they entered the clothing store. They quickly made their way to the baby section.

"How about this?" Robin asked holding up a pink shirt that said 'mama's boy.' The frown on Zoro's face had her putting it down.

"Look for something in a dark blue like the one he wore on Skypiea." Sanji said. "He looked good in that."

"Like this?" Robin asked holding up a dark blue t-shit.

"Yes." Said Sanji as he put a pale green shirt in their kart.

After four hours of looking through the baby clothes they finally settled on eleven outfits and three pairs of pajamas. Content with their job they went back to the ship. Zoro having passed out in the store didn't cry as Robin pushed the stroller as Sanji carried the bags.

"I wonder what took Nami so long to do." Said Robin checking her watch.

"We can ask her back at the ship." Sanji said.

Once back at the ship Sanji started to cook dinner as Robin put everything back. Zoro still asleep in his stroller that now rested in the corner. As he slid the roast into the oven he glanced at Zoro. The weather was a little chilly. Nodding he walked out of the galley to return a few moments later with a small blanket. Walking over to Zoro he placed it over him.

"You must really care for him." Robin said as she walked out of the pantry.

"No it's just I don't want him catching a cold." Said Sanji.

"Really now." Robin laughed.

Blushing Sanji turned around mumbling something about tomatoes while he grabbed things he'd need for a salad. Robin laughed and exited the kitchen. Sanji sighed and looked back at Zoro.

The watched the raise and fall of his now small chest as he breathed. His face relaxed as a gentle smile stole over his face. One of his hands were under the blanket as the other held onto it.

"He is kind of cute." Sanji smiled. Zoro slept all through dinner but when he woke up Chopper gave him his bottle as Sanji washed the dishes.

As he put the last dish away Nami came into the kitchen. "I'm back."

"Where were you Nami-swam.?" Sanji asked.

"Out shopping, I got a gift for Zoro." She smirked as she walked over to Zoro. Zoro watched her with skeptical eyes. When she stood in front of him Nami picked him up out of Chopper's arms. Zoro's eyes became teary but what she pulled out of her shopping bag had him in awe.

In her hand now was a plush model of the sword Zoro got from Kuina. Zoro's eyes light up as his arms reached out for it. Happy that Zoro liked it she placed it in his tiny arms as he hugged it. He then smiled up at her.

"You got him to open up to you." Chopper gawked.

Hearing this Nami sent a smile at him but the aura around her was pure evil. "I hope so this thing cost me a fortune."

"You are so thoughtful Nami-swan." Sanji cooed. "But may I have Zoro it's time for his bath."

"I think I will give him it tonight." Said Nami as she turned to the door. Zoro looked from her to Sanji.

"What?" Sanji murmured.

"Well when he turns back he'll remember all that I've done for him and be happy do repay the favor." She smirked as she left. Sanji watched her leave before the door blocked his view.

"Don't worry Sanji he might not even remember being in this state." Said Chopper thinking that Sanji didn't want Zoro to see Nami naked. "There is only a ten percent chance he'll remember."

"What?"

"I've read up on this." Said Chopper. "Only one of ten people remember what happened in their wish state, the fruit just get relives them from some stress."

Sanji turned and walked back to the storage room Franky remodeled for Zoro's nursery. Walking over to the changing table he pulled out some pajamas for Zoro. 'So Zoro may not remember anything.' For some reason that thought hurt him. Shaking his head he lied down on the bed to wait for Nami to bring Zoro back to him.

Sighing he rested his head on his arms. 'How dare that asshole forget all I've done for him.' Suddenly a realization hit him as he quickly sat up on his bed. "Is Nami in the bath with Zoro?"

Jumping out of the bed he made his way o the bathroom but stopped when he saw Nami on the deck making her way over to him. Zoro was laughing in her arms swinging the plush sword around. He was rapped in a towel but he was still dry. Nami on the other hand seemed soaked.

"What happened?" He asked as Zoro was pushed into his arms.

"I put the little fucker on the ground to grab some soap and he tripped me." She glared at Zoro as he laughed harder. "I then fell into the tub."

"Oh are you ok?" Sanji asked as he tried not to laugh himself.

"As long as I never have to give him his bath again." Nami yelled as she made her way to her room.

Sanji watched as she retreated. When she was out of sight he chuckled and carried Zoro to the bathroom. "You're as bad as Luffy sometimes."

Hearing this caused Zoro to smile. That night went the same way as the night before after giving Zoro his bath Sanji dried him off and put him in pajamas then in the crib. Before going to bed himself he leaned in and gave Zoro a kiss on the forehead. Leaning back he ran his hand through Zoro's soft hair.

"Will you really forget all the fun we're having?" Sanji asked Zoro's sleeping form. Sighing he lied down in his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sanji- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter **

**Maya- (enters)**

**Sanji- where's Zoro?**

**Maya- Gaged and tied on the bed.**

**Sanji- O.O Why?**

**Maya- For later.**

**Sanji- ... ok**

**Maya- anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and if you have request don't be scared to ask i'd love to hear them. **

**Zoro- Maya you bitch untie me!**

**Maya- Damn he got the gag off. anyway i hope to see you all in the next chapter XD**


	3. Date

**Maya- Ha made it just in time! XD**

**Zoro- Good job for once you weren't late and tried to blame something else.**

**Maya- Shut up XP**

**Sanji- Zoro on't make fun of a lady.**

**Zoro- have you seen her she's as easy to pick on as you. **

**Maya- Or you!**

**Zoro- exactly... HEY WAIT A MINUTE**

**Maya- Ha Zoro you dumbass!**

**Zoro- Shut up /**

**Maya- BLUSHIES.. oh yeah soory for the wait i hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

Sanji yawned as he sat up in the bed. Rubbing his eyes he looked over to Zoro's crib. Zoro was wide awake. His large eyes staring at Sanji as he hugged the plush sword Nami got him. Zoro seeing that Sanji was now awake smiled.

Smirking Sanji stood up and got dressed, Zoro's eyes watching him the whole time. Once he was done he went to dress Zoro. Like yesterday he had an easy time getting Zoro's pajamas off. Now for the hard part of getting him dressed.

"You going to cooperate or am I going to have to tie your hands?" Sanji asked.

Zoro smiled up at him as a small giggle left him. Sighing Sanji grabbed a pair of black pants and the dark blue shirt they found yesterday. Grabbing one of Zoro's arms he slid it into the sleeve with ease. He then did the same to the other. "Oh so your going to be a good boy."

At this Zoro kicked up his little foot and it landed in Sanji's face. Leaning back Sanji rubbed at his nose as Zoro giggled his ass off. Growling Sanji grabbed Zoro's legs and tied them to the changing table using his tie. Zoro pouted and tried to fling his arms around but Sanji grabbed them in one hand and slid the shirt the rest of the way on.

"Ha take that you brat." Sanji laughed. Zoro pouted up at him but didn't try to fight. Sanji used one hand to slip a leg out of its hold and slid on a pant leg. He then carefully put it back and did the same with the other. "I win."

Zoro stuck his tongue out at Sanji as Sanji carried him to the kitchen. Sanji then stuck his tongue out at Zoro. Zoro pouted and hide his face in Sanji shirt. A deep laugh rumbled through Sanji's chest but Zoro didn't mind.

Entering the kitchen Sanji saw Franky at the table. "Why are you up so early?" Sanji asked as he placed Zoro in his high chair.

"I'll be busy today baby proofing the ship so I thought I'd get a head start." Franky said.

"Oh makes sense." Sanji said as he grabbed some baby food and a spoon. "Let me feed Zoro then I'll cook you something."

"Super." Franky said. "So how's it going with Zoro."

"He's still a pain in the ass and now I can't kick but when he giggles it's kind of cute." Sanji sighed as he brought the spoon to Zoro's lips. Zoro smiled at him and took the spoon.

"He seems to like you." Franky noted.

"That's because he knows I can't fight back." Sanji growled.

Zoro swallowed and smiled brightly at Franky before taking another bite of food from Sanji.

"You think he knows what we're saying?" Asked Franky.

"If he did he wouldn't fucking smile at me." Sanji chuckled.

"You should watch your language around children." Franky laughed.

"Fucker doesn't care what I say." Sanji laughed as he gave Zoro another spoonful. "He also finds it funny." Sanji gave Zoro the last bite then threw out the can and washed the spoon. He then began cooking breakfast. "Besides when did you get so parental on us?"

"Well I just don't want you to raise him wrong."

"He's a pirate who kills and steals." Sanji said. "He drinks like there's no tomorrow and acts like he hates the world, how can I make that any worse?"

"Well when he turns back he may have picked up habits he saw in this state." Franky sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "All we know is that he may end up picking up your smoking habits."

"I don't see what's wrong with smoking." Sanji glared at Franky.

"I'm just making a point." Franky said raising his hands in fake surrender.

"Whatever, just go wake the crew I'll be done in a few." Franky nodded and left through the doors. Looking over his shoulder Sanji watched as Zoro cuddled his plush sword. Seeing Sanji watching him he smiled and buried his face in it. Sanji laughed at him and finished up cooking.

By now the crew had started to pile in. "What a cute toy." Ussop Said as he sat across from Zoro. "Where'd he get it?"

"I bought it for him." Nami gloated as she sat next to him.

"Chopper I think Nami's sick she's buying people things on her own free will!" Ussop yelled earning himself a blow to the head from Nami.

"Oh no, quick we need a doctor." Chopper squeaked.

"You are the doctor." Robin said as she too sat down.

"That's right, Nami what's wrong." Chopper asked worriedly.

"What's wrong is that I'm surrounded by idiots!" Nami shrieked.

Sanji watched them yell as he placed the food down. Looking up he smiled seeing that Zoro was enjoying the show. But it soon faded as Luffy and Franky sat on both sides of Zoro. Scowling he sat next to Robin.

'Wait am I upset that I have to sit next to Robin and not Zoro?' Sanji blinked at his thoughts then shook his head. 'I'm just sleep deprived.'

The meal then went on as usual. Every once in a while Zoro would drop his toy and cry for it but as soon as it was in his hands he'd calm down again.

"I'll need you all off the ship for later." Franky said.

"What, Why ?!" Ussop asked.

"I need to baby proof it and it will be easier if no one got in my way." Franky said.

"Yay adventure!" Luffy cheered.

"No." Nami pointed at him. "We need to stay here for a few more days so don't go and cause a mess for us."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Brook said. "Ah wait,"

"Brook you don't have eyes." Chopper cut him off.

"Chopper-san that was my joke." Brook pouted.

"Can I stay and help?" Ussop asked.

"Sure." Franky said giving him a thumbs up.

"Robin and I are going to the spa." Nami said.

"Luffy, Brook and I will go look through the forest to see if there's any herbs I need." Chopper said.

"I guess I'll just push Zoro in the stroller." Sanji shrugged.

"Good now get off the sunny." Franky smiled at them.

Smiling Sanji picked Zoro up out of the highchair and made his way out onto the deck. Finding the stroller where he left it he placed Zoro in it and made his way into the town. This was the first time he could really relax since they got to this island so Sanji decided to take advantage of that. Pushing the stroller down the street he looked for the best spot to rest. A spot where there would be mostly sun but some shade and where the winds were gentler.

It took him three hours but he found just the spot. Near the center of the town was an open area with large trees growing in some spots. In the middle was a large fountain and there were children and their moms here and there. Sitting down on the fountain Sanji pulled Zoro closer to himself.

Zoro had fallen asleep during the walk. His little chest once again raising and falling as he snored lightly. His blanket was around his feet from having been kicked off at some point. One of his hands was wrapped around the plush sword while he sucked the thumb of the other. Reaching up he moved the blanket back over Zoro. Zoro smiled in his sleep as he cuddled into the blanket.

"I wonder what you'd do if you never ate that fruit." Sanji sighed to himself as he rubbed his thumb over Zoro's cheek.

Zoro's eyes sleepily opened. He seemed to try to focus them but a huge yawn had him shutting them again. Chuckling Sanji ran his hand through Zoro's hair. "Hey there sleeping beauty you up."

Zoro smiled at him and leaned into the touch. "You hungry?" Zoro nodded his head.

Reaching into the back of the cart Sanji grabbed some food and started to feed Zoro. He was about half way through the can when a jab at his shoulder had him stopping. Looking back he saw a girl. "Hello may I help you my dear?"

"So you did forget." She glared at him.

"Sorry?" Sanji asked tilting his head to the side.

"We meet Two days ago!" She yelled at him. "I gave you my number but you never called!"

Blinking Sanji thought back to a few days ago. That was when Zoro ate the fruit. "Oh now I remember." The girl glared at him even more at hearing this. "Ah sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you have dinner with me." She said in a cocky attitude. "Here tonight at five."

Sanji nodded and watched as she walked off. "Looks like I have a date." He smirked. Zoro let out a little whimper as he watched her walk off. "What wish you could date her?"

Zoro looked up at him with worried eyes. Raising an eyebrow he ignored it and gave Zoro another spoonful.

"Sanji!"

Looking up Sanji waved when he saw Nami and Robin make their way to him. "What a joyful sight to see." He cooed.

"Yes hello how have you been?" Robin asked.

"Great I got a date for tonight." Sanji cheered. "I hope you ladies aren't jealous?"

"No need to worry about that." Nami rolled her eyes at him. "What about Zoro."

"What about him, I'll probably have to take him with me." Sanji said.

"Want us to watch him?" Nami asked.

"You'd do that for me." Sanji cried. "Oh you're too good to me."

"Yeah whatever I just don't want Zoro near her." Nami said as she took over feeding Zoro.

"Is there something wrong?" Sanji asked.

"Didn't you see his reaction to her?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, he seemed worried but I don't see how that makes a difference." Sanji said.

"Don't you know babies have a sixth sense when it comes to sensing the evil in people." Nami said.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at her. "It's true a scientific fact." Robin agreed. "It is also found in animals."

"I'm sorry but I don't believe this." Sanji said. "Now excuse me I have a date to plan." With this said he left. He heard Zoro crying behind him but gritting his teeth he continued on his way to the hotel they agreed on.

Sighing he splashed water over his face. Drying off with a towel he threw it in the laundry and placed his hands on the counter before looking at his reflection. Zoro's cry had echoed in his head the entire walk here. Sighing he pushed he pushed off the counter and slid into the shower.

When it was finally five he sat on the fountain he left Zoro, Nami and Robin at. 'Maybe I was too rude to them.' He thought.

Turning to the side a bit he glanced down into the fountain water. Placing a finger in the cold water he watched as it created ripples.

"So you came." Said a cold voice behind him. Looking back he saw the girl.

"Ah yes." Sanji said. "By the way I don't believe I caught your name earlier."

"Coco." She said. "So where are you taking me?" She asked as she slid an arm around his shoulders.

"Well I thought I'd take you to a nice restaurant then a walk on the beach so we can get to know each other." Sanji said.

She sighed and pulled away. "Ok lead the way." Standing up Sanji held out his arm. She took it and followed him as he made his way to the restaurant he found earlier. It was a nice three star restaurant that had a nice Japan in spring theme.

"I hope you like sushi." Sanji smiled at her.

"Not one of my favorites." She said.

"Oh sorry." Sanji said as his smile fell.

"It's ok." She said sitting own at a table the waiter led them too. "At least it's a nice place."

Pulling his tie a bit to loosen it he pulled her chair out for her. Once she was seated he walked around the table and sat down himself.

"So tell me about yourself." Sanji said.

"Well I love shopping and getting my hair done." She started. "And I'm usually great with children but that one you have seems to hate anyone but you, from what I've seem that is." She said the last part with a scowl.

"Nonsense." Sanji smiled at her. "I too barley get along with him and that's on a good day."

"Must be some personality default." She said. "He'll probably grow up hated by everyone he gets to know."

"Not everyone I'm sure." Sanji said trying to stick up for Zoro.

"Believe me I know people and what people like." She said raising a leg up to rub against his. Feeling uncomfortable he pushed his chair back a little and moved his legs out of reach of hers.

"Anyway this tuna roll looks good." Sanji said hiding behind his menu.

She rolled her eyes hearing this. "That's not the only thing."

The rest of the night then proceeded to go on like this. She would try anything she could to arouse him and he would just feel more and more awkward as he tried to push her away.

"Why won't you fuck me?" She demanded as they walked on the beach.

Gulping Sanji turned away from her. "I don't think that sleeping with someone I just met is good."

"I doubt that, all men want these days are a quick fuck." She growled. "You probably just want to get back to that damn outcast baby of yours."

Sanji felt his hands ball into fits at his sides. "He's not an outcast." He said. His hair falling in his eyes as he looked at the ground.

"He is nothing but a crybaby, green haired attention whore." She smiled. "So forget him and take me to a hotel."

Timed seemed to skip. He felt a sharp pain in his hand. Looking down his saw his palm was turning red. He then shot his gaze to her face. She was in a state of shock as she raised a hand to rub at the hand print that was now imprinted on her face.

"Don't you dare talk about him that way!" He yelled at her. "My nakama were right, you are a terrible woman." With that said he turned on his heal and ran off. She stood there and watched his back until he was no longer visible.

Sanji ran as fast as he could. The buildings around him were a blur. His heart was pounding in his chest by the time he was standing in front of Nami and Robin's hotel room. He could hear Zoro's cries as they tried to calm him.

"Zoro please calm down Sanji'll come back." He heard Nami say through the door. She sounded like she was about to cry herself.

"Here Zoro, look at the sword." Robin's voice sounded tired.

Pushing the door open he ran in and grabbed Zoro from Nami's arms and into his own. "I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you." Sanji practically cried into Zoro's hair. "She was a horrible woman who only wanted in my pants."

Nami wrapped her arms around Sanji as he slowly fell to the floor still holding Zoro whose tears were finally drying after having cried since Sanji left. Robin sat down next to them and place a hand on his shoulder.

"You should listen to him more often." Robin said.

"Yes and I promise never to leave him again." Sanji cried.

A half hour later, Sanji was rubbing at his tear stained face. Zoro had fallen asleep a while ago and he was slowly fading too. Thanking Nami and Robin for watching Zoro he made his way back to his room. Once there he laid Zoro on the bed and crawled under the covers next to him. Pulling Zoro close to his body he whispered. "I'll never walk away and leave you along again." Closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Maya- awwww wittle Zoro sweeping with Sanji**

**Zoro- what's with the baby talk.**

**Maya-... my sugar rush is kicking in XD**

**Zoro- (face palm) **

**Maya- i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think i'll make it based off of a song called 'the promice of a lifetime' it's by Kutless anywho review please XD and if you have any requests don't feel afraid to voice them i love hearing your opionions. next week i may not post the next chapter but insted a one shot for valentines day but then again i may feel inspired and end up being able to write both. who knows.**

**Zoro- your so dependable.**

**Maya- aw thank you XD anywho see you all next time ;)**


	4. speak

**Maya- hey Zoro a lot of people think you're really cute and they wanna take you home. Maybe I should rent you out. **

**Zoro- Do it I dare you**

**Maya- …. Never mind I think I want to live a few more years. Also I just want to say it mentally killed me to think of mean things to say about Zoro in the last chapter.**

**Zoro- Aw so you do care for me.**

**Maya- SH SHUT UP! / CUE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Sanji opened his eyes and smiled. Still in his arms was a sleeping Zoro. His small arms wrapped tight around his plush sword as he sucked on his thumb. His head resting on Sanji's arm. Humming he reached a hand out and ran it along Zoro's cheek.

Looking up he stared at the clock. 'eleven thirty am, shit.' Sanji thought as he yawned.

Lifting Zoro's head off his arm he gently placed it back down before standing up. Stretching, he made his way to the other side of the room to change. He was still in the clothes he wore for his date. He shuddered at the memory of that bitch. Throwing his jacket and shirt onto a chair he pulled on a simple white shirt then changed into a pair of black shorts.

Walking back across the room he settled back onto the bed and looked down at Zoro. 'He looks like a sleeping angel, without wings that is.' Sanji chuckled to himself. Reaching a hand out he ran his fingers through Zoro's hair. It was growing at a fast rate which made him wonder how Zoro kept it in check all this time.

Zoro stirred, opening his eyes to stare unfocusedly at Sanji. He opened his mouth as if to say something but all that came out was a gurgle of sounds. Sanji chuckled and lifted Zoro onto his lap. Zoro eyes were red and puffy from crying all day but they still shined with an innocent happiness. Pulling Zoro closer to his chest he thought back to the words he promised Zoro the night before.

Sighing he stood up and crossed the room to where a bag full of baby food, bottles and clothes sat. Picking it up he walked back to the bed. Pulling out a can and a spoon he began to feed Zoro. Zoro ate happily smiling at Sanji each time he finished the spoonful. Silently asking for more.

In his heart Sanji wished that Zoro was still his old self. Smiling at him as Sanji placed his food in front of him and eating it all happily. Once he was finished he'd complement his cooking then offer to help with clean up. Sanji laughed at his own wishful thinking.

Even though Zoro always ate all his cooking he'd never seem to enjoy it. Like he was only eating for the heck of it. A pain made itself known in his heart as he watched Zoro happily take another bite. Glaring at the food in his hand he swore that when Zoro turned back he'd make food so good that Zoro would have no choice but to smile and say that it was the best food he ever ate.

When he was done with the can Sanji stood back up and threw it out. Looking down at Zoro, he watched as he opened his mouth to say something but get upset when he couldn't. "Oh you want to speak now do you?" Sanji chuckled.

Walking back to the bed again he sat down and placed Zoro on his lap. "Can you say Sanji." He laughed. Zoro seemed to try to form the words the same way he did but failed miserably. All that came out was yet another string of mumbles. "Come on say Sanji."

He watched as Zoro opened his mouth and tried again. "ji."

Sanji smiled down at him. "Come on that was close, try again, Sanji."

"ji." Zoro once again said. Sanji laughed at the cuteness of it all and ruffled Zoro's hair.

"One more time, you can do it, San- ji." Sanji pronounced the first syllables of his name separating them from the second part.

"ji." Zoro cheered out happily. Sanji laughed and rubbed his nose against Zoro's.

"Close enough." He laughed. "Let's try Nami."

"Na." Zoro said.

"Yes now say mi." Sanji encouraged.

"Mi." Zoro said.

"Good now together Nami."

"Nani!" Zoro cheered out throwing his hands in the air. Sanji couldn't help but laugh at Zoro cheerfulness at mispronouncing their names.

"No Nami." Sanji said once he caught his breath.

"Lu." Zoro said.

"Oh you trying to say Luffy?" Sanji asked. "Come on Lu-ffy."

"Ufy!" Zoro cheered.

"Luffy." Sanji said.

"Ufy!" Zoro cheered once again pointing at the window. Raising an eyebrow Sanji followed Zoro's finger and nearly fell off the bed. Outside the window on the balcony Luffy had his face pressed against the window. Placing a hand over his heart Sanji tried to calm himself before he had a heart attack.

Standing up he unlocked the door allowing Luffy to slide it open. Luffy smiled his goofy smile and ran to open the door. Outside the door Chopper had his hoof raised about ready to knock as Brook stood at his side holding bags of what must be the herbs Choppr had them search for. "Luffy there you are!" Chopper squeaked.

"Here I am!" Luffy cheered.

"Don't fly off like that." Chopper scolded him as he and Brook entered the room. "What if you got the wrong room!"

"But I didn't." Luffy laughed.

"You scared the shit out ft me you shit head." Sanji said kicking Luffy in the back of the head. Zoro laughed at the physical violence Sanji was demonstrating on Luffy.

"Zoro." Luffy wined. "Don't take Sanji's side."

"Shut up you piece of Shit." Sanji growled at Luffy.

"Shit!"

Everyone in the room blinked at hearing this. Sanji stared at Chopper hoping that the small yet high voice came from him. Chopper shook his head and pointed his hoof at Zoro who was happily staring at Sanji. "Shit!" He cheered once again.

Luffy burst into Laughter as Sanji almost burst into tears. "Sanji taught Zoro to say shit!" Luffy laughed out.

"Shit!" Sanji squeaked. "Nami-san is not going to like this."

"Then quit saying it!" Chopper yelled at him.

"I must say Sanji-san." Brook said as he rested a hand on Sanji's shoulder. "You're a bad roll model."

"Like you're much better!" Sanji glared at Brook. Sighing he passed Zoro to Chopper and picked up his things. Placing everything into the back of the stroller he took Zoro from Chopper and placed him into the strollers' seat. "Let's just go get the girls, Franky said they'd be done with the ship around one."

Nodding they followed behind Sanji as he pushed the stroller down the hall to where Nami and Robin slept. Knocking on the door he waited for them to answer. It was Robin who opened it and allowed them inside. Nami was just zipping up her suitcase when they entered.

"Nami guess what Zoro said!" Luffy yelled as soon as he saw her. Sanji mentally killed Luffy a hundred times.

"Zoro's talking?" She asked excitedly. Walking over she crouched in front of the stroller. Putting on a gentle smile she asked. "Come on Zoro what'd you learn?"

Zoro smiled back at her the happily cheered out. "Nani."

"Aw Sanji you tried to teach him my name?" She cooed. Standing up she gave Sanji a big hug. "That's so sweet."

"That's not what he said earlier." Luffy tried to say but was cut off as a bible was thrown at his head. Nami turned to look at where Sanji stood. His hands behind his back as a fake smile crossed his lips.

"Oh what else did you teach him?" She asked in a menacing smile. Gulping Sanji pulled at his shirt.

"Ji!" Zoro cheered.

"Oh you also tried to teach him your name?" She asked.

"Yes and nothing else, right guys." Sanji said glaring at Luffy, Chopper and Brook as if daring them to try something.

Nami shrugged her shoulders and went to fetch her bags. Sanji let out the breath he was holding and smiled at Zoro. His smile soon faded at the evil glint in Zoro's eyes. "SHIT!"

Nami froze in her movement and turned a menacing smile at Sanji. "What did he just say?" She asked.

As if to add fuel to the fire Zoro cheered it out again. "Shit!"

"You taught him to say shit!" She glared at him. "What the hell!"

"Hell!" Zoro now cried.

"Now Nami taught him a bad word!" Luffy laughed uncontrollably.

Nami face went from an angry red to an embarrassed red as she smacked her head into her palm. "Never mind, it's not like he never said these before."

Sanji sighed in relief as he looked over at Zoro who in turn was smiling brightly at him. Seeing this sent a tug through his heart. Shaking his head he took the smaller bags from Nami and Robin and placed them in the back of the stroller. Turning it around he pushed his way through the door and to the elevator.

They decided to go down in two groups after Luffy complained that jumping would be faster in which resulted in his gaining three new bumps on his head and a chorus of No. Sanji, Zoro, Robin and Nami. Then chopper, Brook and Luffy.

Once they were all out they made their way to the sunny. As they made their way to the docks they passed by the beach Sanji was at last night. A frown ran across his face when he saw the spot he slapped her. But it soon faded into a smile when he looked down at Zoro who was making faces with Luffy. It seemed like Zoro was running out of faces to make so he instead swung his sword down on top of Luffy's head. Luffy blinked and burst into a loud laugh. "Thank god he can't use his real swords."

Everyone agreed as they watched Zoro fling the sword around trying to hit anyone that came in range.

He stopped pushing the stroller and ran in front of it. Using his hand to block the plush sword he started to tickle Zoro. Zoro fell into a fit of giggles and tried to bat Sanji's hands away but all he could manage was to wrap his small hand around a few of Sanji's fingers.

Sanji stopped tickling him and smiled down at Zoro as he caught his breath. Once he did he held his hands out to Sanji. Smiling Sanji picked Zoro up into his arms. Zoro snuggled into his shoulder making Sanji's smile widen.

A chorus of awe's came out of this causing Sanji to blush. Walking back behind the stroller he began to push it again as Zoro snuggled into his arms and looked around in wonder.

When they got to the ship everyone complemented the good job Franky and Ussop did then went back to their everyday lives.

Sanji entered the kitchen and sat Zoro down in his high chair. Placing some cheerios in front of Zoro he began cooking a late lunch. It was a simple meal since everyone was hungry and has skipped lunch. That is besides Luffy who ate any edible thing they saw on their way back to the ship. Sitting down at they table they dug in.

"Sanji I saw something interesting on the beach last night." Franky whispered beside him.

Sanji's shoulders stiffened for a second but he quickly regained himself. "Oh?"

"Yes, why'd you slap her?" Franky asked taking note of the slight blush creeping its way up Sanji's neck.

"She was a terrible woman who needed to keep her mouth shut." Sanji whispered back.

"Never would I have thought that you'd speak of a woman in that way." Franky said. "But then again I'm just as shocked that you actually used your hands in such a way I thought a chef needed to protect their hands."

"I wasn't thinking clearly." Sanji said.

"What did she say?"

Sanji felt himself stiffen again. He wasn't sure how to answer that. He knew she said something bad about Zoro but he didn't know why he reacted so badly. He said worse then that before so why. Thankfully at that moment Zoro started to cry. Getting up from his seat he picked Zoro up and went around to the cupboard to get Zoro some food. Sitting back down he fed Zoro thankful for the distraction.

After lunch he sat down on the deck and tried to teach Zoro to speak. This time Nami joined him though to make sure Zoro wouldn't learn any more curses. "I don't see the problem with him swearing." Sanji sighed. "He's done it before he made his wish so he'll do it after."

"But then again he may not." Nami growled. "Chopper said that in this state his mind may subconsciously learn new things and get a new personality from it, that is also why Chopper is worried about you smoking near him."

Sanji sighed around his cigarette and blew out the smoke. "I'm still not seeing what's wrong with smoking."

Rolling her eyes Nami looked back at Zoro who was watching Sanji smoke. "Hey Zoro." She called gaining his attention. "Can you say mommy?"

"Why mommy?" Sanji asked quirking an eyebrow.

"That's like the basic thing to teach children." She lectured him. "Now come on Zoro say mommy."

"Ji." Zoro said pointing at Sanji.

"No that's Sanji now say mommy." Nami encouraged him.

"Ji." Zoro said again pointing his finger at Sanji.

"You damn brat I'm not your mommy!" Sanji yelled.

Zoro laughed and clapped his hands. Entertained about getting a raise out of Sanji again.

"Ok then say daddy." Nami said.

Zoro tilted his head then looked around him. Not finding anything he pouted up at Sanji and Nami.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked him.

"I think he just tried to look for his real dad." Sanji said.

"Then why didn't he look for his real mom for mommy?"

"Because he didn't grow up with a mommy." Sanji said as he ran his fingers through Zoro's hair.

"Oh." Nami said. "Then how about we teach him our names?"

"That's a great idea." Sanji nodded. "Okay Zoro say Luffy." Hearing his name Luffy ran over followed by Chopper and Ussop who were playing with him.

"Ufy." Zoro cheered pointing at Luffy.

"Ok Now say Nami." Sanji said.

"Nani." Zoro said pointing at Nami.

"Close enough now say Ussop." Nami said.

"Uop." Zoro said pointing to Ussop.

"Oh now say Chopper!" Ussop joined in.

"Opper." Zoro laugh pointing to Chopper.

"Now say Robin!" Chopper squealed.

"Rowin." Zoro cheered Pointing at Robin who was making her way over with Franky and Brook in order to join in on the fun.

"Now say Franky!" Luffy laughed.

"Anky." Zoro Cheered as he pointed up at Franky who was now crouching behind Nami.

"Super cute." Franky laughed. "Now try to say Brook.

"Ook." Zoro Pointed up at Brook with a large grin on his face.

"Now say Sanji." Robin said.

"Ji!" Zoro cheered as he leaned forward and fell into Sanji's lap. Laughing Sanji picked him up and gave him a hug. The rest of the day continued on in the same way. That was until Brook tried to teach him panties earning himself a few lumps on his head from Nami . After that Sanji went and made the late dinner. Followed by a bath with Zoro then off to bed.

Placing Zoro in his crib he tried to pull away but Zoro had a tight grip on his hair. "Zoro let go."

Zoro whimpered and held on tighter. Picking Zoro back up he asked. "What is it you want?"

"Bwed." Zoro said as he pointed at the bed.

"You want to sleep in the bed?" Sanji asked.

Zoro nodded his head. Sighing Sanji walked over to the bed and pulled Zoro under the covers with him. Zoro snuggled up to him and muttered. "Wuv ou." He was then out like a light.

Blushing Sanji kissed the top of Zoro's head. "I might love you too."

* * *

**Sanji- Maya-swan you were able to get the next chapter out on time. **

**Maya- I know I'm so proud of myself XD but hopefully my hard work paid off and everone loved this chapter. **

**Zoro- then again you could have wasted your time to write something everyone hated. **

**Sanji- Zoro!**

**Maya- :'(**

**Sanji- Don't listen to him Maya-swan. i bet they love it. umm maya**

**Maya- :'(**

**Sanji- um anyway please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to to say it. Maya-swan loves to read them. (Zoro go cheer her up you asshole!) **

**Zoro- (fine) **

**Sanji- Anyway see you next chapter. :)**


	5. Morning

**Maya- Hello everyone!**

**Luffy- Hello maya.**

**Maya- Luffy what are you doing here? Wheres Zoro?**

**Luffy- I wanted to say hi to everyone so he let me take his spot.**

**Maya- oh ok in that case you wanna open. **

**Luffy- Yay. Hello everyone. I hope you all had a great week! The new chapter is up so i hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Sanji prov**

A loud sound had Sanji waking up from his peaceful sleep. Sitting up he looked around. Zoro was still asleep beside him. 'Damn heavy sleeper.' Everything seemed calm, that is until he heard everyone running on deck and more loud sounds that turned out to be gunshots.

As the sounds became more frantic they woke Zoro. Zoro's cries though were not heard of because of the gunfire. Pulling Zoro close to himself he ran from the room. Peering onto the deck he looked around. The sun was just peeking over the horizon dying the sky a deep redish orange. But that was nothing compared to the blood on the deck. Marines had boarded the sunny and were fighting with the crew. Luffy was taking on the captain as everyone else were left to deal with the rest. Luffy was having trouble dealing with the logia user but seemed to be holding his ground. He was about to run into the battle when he felt Zoro's grip on his shirt.

Looking down at the infant in his hands he cursed. He wouldn't be able to fight while holding Zoro. Then again with Zoro out of the picture they were lacking in fighting power already. Biting his lip he pulled Zoro closer as he decided what to do. Looking back up he cursed as a marine took notice of him and pointed his blade at him.

"Sanji!" Brook yelled as he blocked the sword the marine had swung down at them. "Take Zoro back into the room, we'll be fine."

"But!" Sanji tried to protest.

"Go!" Brook yelled at him.

"Shit!" Sanji yelled as he turned on heel and ran back into the room. With one last look at the crew he noticed how Ussop and Robin were being surrounded. Not the best option for long range fighting. Franky also saw this but a group of Marines had his hands full. Chopper was trying to treat a wound on Nami while fighting off more marines and Luffy had multiple cuts on his body. Some bleeding heavily.

Once in the room he placed Zoro into the crib. Zoro tried to grab his shirt but Sanji swatted his hands away. "I need to fight now but I promise I'll be back, remember I'll never walk away and leave you alone again!" Sanji said as he kissed Zoro's forehead.

Zoro let his sleeve go. Running his hand once through Zoro's hair he made his way back up to the deck. The marines had tried to follow him it seemed. They were drawing closer to where Zoro was. Quickly flinging himself into a handstand he spun around kicking them into the wall and knocking them unconscious. Kicking them back out the door and onto the deck he followed them into the light of morning.

Luffy had seemed to overpower the logia captain and was pushing him back and off the sunny. Franky had beaten the marines that had surrounded him and was helping Robin and Ussop. Brook was slicing down any marine that dared to use their blade against his while Nami was still in need of medical attention and Chopper unable to help since he had his hooves full at the moment. Running over to them he kicked down a third of the marines that surrounded them. Nodding to Chopper he protected them as Nami was finally getting the treatment she needed.

One of them was able to get a hard punch in his side halting him for a second as he lost balance. Quickly regaining it, he brought his heel down on the man's head successfully leaving a large lump on it that will surly give the man a headache for a week. That is if he wakes up.

Flipping backwards and onto his hands, he pulled his legs inward then thrust them to the side throwing two of them overboard. A third one tried to swing his blade down between his legs but Sanji caught the blade between the soles of his shoes. Spinning around he threw the man's sword at another marine before swinging his legs under the man and knocking him over.

Once again on his feet he kicked upwards, his shoe connecting with another's jaw. His kick most likely shattered their jaw. The man though grabbed his leg and flipped him. Sanji had landed on his chest. His breath pulled out of him at the sudden impact. The marine then stepped on him with such force that it almost broke his ribs.

Biting his lip he pushed his back up. The marine leaned forward putting more pressure on him causing him to fall again. Out of nowhere the man was thrown off him. Looking up he smiled at Chopper. "Good timing." He chuckled.

"Thanks for the help." Chopper said as he punched a marine's lights out.

"No problem." Sanji called over his shoulder. "How's Nami?"

"She'll be okay but she is unconscious." Chopper said.

"Good to hear!" Sanji called. He was about to bring his heel down on another marine's head when a loud gunshot had both sides freezing. Looking up Sanji glared at a marine that was holding a gun to the sky while his friend held his to Zoro's head as Zoro cried.

"Shit." Sanji cursed as he lowered his leg and gently placed it on the floor. The others crew members all following in his gesture, lowering the weapons. The marine captain laughed as he walked over to the man holding Zoro. Once by his side the other marines moved. All of them were now surrounded at gunpoint.

"I am marine captain Yandeer; I am here only for one reason." He said as he looked over each strawhat. "I came to get the man who broke my sweet Coco's heart."

Cursing Sanji raised his hands up. "That would be me."

The marine captain nodded to the man beside him and made his way over to Sanji. Standing in front of Sanji he looked at the poster in his hand. "So you're black leg Sanji."

"I am." Sanji said as he glared at the captain then the marine holding Zoro then back to the captain. Next thing he knew, or rather felt, was a strong fist connecting with his stomach. No doubt breaking a rib. Couching up blood Sanji fell to his knees.

"That's for slapping her you piece of shit." Yandeer cursed at him before swinging his leg and kicking Sanji so hard that he fell onto his side. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, Sanji coughed and tried to regain his breathing. "And that is for breaking her heart. Now I'll forgive you if you quit being a pirate and tell her you love her I may even be able to get that bounty off your head if you work for me."

"As if I'd do all that for a bitch like her!" Sanji spat out earning himself another kick.

"Too bad, for you that is. Cuff him boys and if any of you resist we'll shoot the kid." Yandeer laughed as he pointed at Zoro. Luffy seemed like he was about to fight but a hard glare from Sanji had him freezing then nodding.

Two men rushed to Sanji's sides and pulled him to his feet. Once he was standing they forced his arms in front of him where a third marine cuffed him. The cuffs were locked tight on his arm and were attached to a chain to help the marines drag him. The captain grabbed the chain and they made their way off the sunny. Once the captain was off the ship he nodded to the other marines. They followed him slowly while still pointing their guns at the crew.

Once they were all off Zoro was thrown towards the water. Luffy jumped for him. Stretching his arms he caught Zoro before he hit the water. Quickly Luffy shot his arm out and grabbed the ship pulling himself and Zoro back onto the ship.

Zoro's cry was all he was able to hear as he was dragged away by the marines. Bring his leg up he swung it towards the captain but it went right through him. "Dumbass did you forget that I'm a logia user." The captain laughed as he once again punched Sanji's in the stomach.

Biting his lip so that he wouldn't cry out Sanji glared at the man as he slowly lost conciseness.

* * *

**Chopper Prov**

On the thousand sunny Chopper laid Zoro down onto the bed in the medical room. The marines left bruises on his arms and legs. Zoro had stopped crying a few minutes ago and had fallen asleep. Walking out onto the deck he looked around at the crew. Luffy was clearly pissed at not being allowed to follow the marines and take back Sanji. Chopper had stopped him saying that they all needed to be treated.

Luffy had refused but Nami grabbed his arm and with tear filled eyes told him that she couldn't handle losing both of them in one day and that their best choice would be to rest and plan.

Now Luffy was pacing back and forth on the ship. Nami and Robin were looking over charts of the island trying to figure out a plan while the others sat quietly all feeling helpless. "Damn it!" Luffy yelled as he punched a hole through the railing.

"Luffy-bro don't punch holes in my ship!" Franky scolded.

"How can we sit here and do nothing, what about Sanji!" Luffy cried.

"Luffy calm down, Nami and Robin are making a plan." Ussop said trying to calm Luffy down. "Besides, Sanji is strong. I'm sure he's fine."

Brook walked over and placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Ussop is right, Sanji is strong and I know in my heart he'd hate to worry us so much." Even though he said that everyone knew how worried he was since he didn't make a skull joke about not having a heart.

Luffy looked at him and nodded. "I know but, still."

Sighing Chopper turned back to the infirmary not being able to watch everyone anymore. Crawling onto the bed he laid next Zoro. Luffy and Ussop knocked on the door then entered. Ussop sat next to them on the bed as Luffy pulled a chair up to it.

They all stared at the sleeping infant as it breathed deeply. Tears were forming in Chopper's eyes as he wrapped his arms around Zoro. Ussop reached over and grabbed Zoro's hand as Luffy sat in silence. His hat casting a dark shadow over his face.

"Zoro." Chopper mumbled.

"If only he was still himself." Ussop said.

"There's so much stress in watching over children." Chopper said. "If he was still his old self he would have been able to hold his ground and none of this would have happened."

After a quiet pause Luffy spoke. "Hey, do you think that's how Zoro felt." He asked. His face still hidden by his hat. "That it was a lot of stress to watch over us."

"Luffy, what makes you think that?" Ussop asked.

"Well, even though we're only a few years younger then him, we leave messes all over the place which he cleans and then he'll protect us when we can't fight." Luffy said.

"Well, yeah but, um." Chopper tried to find something to say but his mind was drawing a blank. "That would explain why he wished to be younger."

"Zoro I'm sorry." Ussop said.

"Me too." Luffy agreed.

"Zoro we're so sorry please forgive us." Chopper cried. "Please we need you."

Tears were now falling freely from Chopper's eyes. Seeing the doctor break down had Ussop following well Luffy did his best to keep his at bay. "Zoro if you can hear us." Luffy whispered through clenched teeth. "Then please turn back."

"Zoro, please we promise to be more mature and clean up after ourselves, so." Chopper cried into Zoro's back.

Everything went quit for a minute. The only sound being Chopper's and Ussop's sniffling. Feeling something shift in his arms Chopper looked down. Zoro's body was slowly growing. Getting scared, Chopper jumped up into Ussop's arms and watched. Zoro's body was getting bigger and bigger. Until he was once again the size he was a few days ago. The baby clothes he was wearing were ripped apart as he grew.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled as he flung himself at Zoro. Chopper and Ussop following his lead. Zoro's eyes flickered opened. He looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"Why am I naked?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Luffy go get him some clothes well I check and make sure he's all right!" Chopper ordered.

"Right." Luffy cheered as he ran from the room yelling that Zoro was all right.

"Really!" Nami's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Hearing the door handle turn Ussop ran and locked it. "What the hell, Open the damn door!"

"You really don't want to come in here right now!" Ussop yelled back to her.

"Why the hell not!" She yelled back.

"He's naked!" Chopper yelled.

Hearing this, the sound of a door trying to be forced opened stopped. "Oh, why didn't you say so?"

Slapping his hand over his face Ussop sighed. "Just back away from the door so Luffy can bring us his clothes."

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

Zoro watched this all go on. Still looking around curiously as Chopper pulled his medical bag out and looked over his body. Soon the door opened and Luffy ran in with his clothes. Taking them from him, Zoro slowly got dresses.

Once he was dressed he followed Luffy, Ussop and Chopper outside. "Zoro-bro, your back." Franky smiled at him as he slapped his back.

"Took you long enough!" Nami yelled at him but the smile on her face told him that she was happy.

Zoro looked at all of them as a frown slowly overtook his face. "Where's the ero-cook?"

Hearing this they all fell into silence. Gulping Chopper walked up to him. "Zoro, what is the last thing you remember?"

Zoro looked at them with a confused face before he answered. "Um, I was walking with the ero-cook as he picked up supplies." Everyone's face fell hearing this. Nami covered her mouth with her hand as she thought of how much Sanji looked after him. "What happened here, there's so much blood?"

"We were under attack, and they took Sanji." Luffy said.

"Shit where was I?" Zoro asked. "Where's my swords."

"Your swords are fine, and you were asleep." Luffy said.

"Shit." Zoro cursed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes he's been taken to the marine base that is on the other side of the island." Nami said. "It's on a cliff and right now Robin and I are making plans for our counter attack to take him back."

"Ok, where are my swords?" Zoro asked.

"They are in the kitchen." Luffy said.

Zoro nodded and ran off to fetch them. Looking over his shoulder as he ran he wondered why everyone seemed so upset.

* * *

**Luffy Prov**

"Why didn't you tell him?" Nami asked. "About what happened over the past few days that is."

"He didn't remember so there is no reason to force him to." Luffy said.

"But." Nami tried to protest.

"Nami, Luffy's right" Chopper cut her off. "If we force him to remember we may cause him some brain damage, he must remember on his own."

"But what about Sanji?" She asked. "What about all that he's done for him?"

"He needs to remember on his own." Luffy said silencing her. "More importantly, is the plan ready?"

"Yes." Nami nodded.

* * *

**Sanji Prov**

Opening his eye didn't help. All around him was black. His stomach was sore from all the kicks and punches that were directed at it and there was probably one broken rib. His arms had been chained to the wall behind him. Shifting his legs so that he wasn't sitting on them he tried to get more comfortable.

In the distance he heard faint footsteps. Looking in the direction he thought they were coming from he saw a small light that was getting brighter. Taking a deep breath he wondered. 'Is Zoro okay?'

* * *

**Maya- Wow alot has happened. And this all happened in the morning.**

**Luffy- He didn't remember.**

**Maya- Yeah. Anyway i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it I always enjoy reading them. See you all next chapter.**


	6. To die or not to die

**Maya- yes the next chapter XD**

**Zoro- way to go.**

**Maya- no need to sound so excited.**

**Zoro- sorry i meant to sound more board**

**Maya-jerk. anyway please enjoy.**

* * *

**Sanji prov**

Sanji watched as the dim light grew brighter and brighter as the sound of feet came closer. Feeling his body tense, he tried to relax in order to make it look like he wasn't scared but his anger kept making him tense more.

A group of marines stopped in front of his cell. Moving aside they allowed Coco into his view. "What a naughty boy." She laughed.

"What happened to Zoro?" He glared at her.

"Would you stop talking about that damn brat!" She yelled. "You should be more worried about yourself."

"Oh?" He asked.

"Tonight at eight, my grandpa, vice admiral John will come here and see to your execution." She smiled.

Gritting his teeth he spat at her. "I won't die!"

"How can you say that while you're behind those damn bars!" She yelled at him.

"I can because I made a promise to Zoro." He said, the thought of Zoro bringing a faint smile to his face. Hearing the door unlock made him look up just in time to see her hand come flying at his face. His face lurched to the side from the impact.

As if nothing happened he looked back at her. His eyes full of hatred. "Listen, since you're so hot, and I'd hate to waste such a fine body." She said as she ran a hand down his chest. "I'll give you one last chance, be mine or die."

Her hand stopped right above his pant line. "I'd rather die."

His voice was calm yet stern as he said this. Clenching her hands into fits she stood. "Fine have it your way." She said as she stormed out.

Sanji watched as she and the marines walked back down the hallway. The light of their torches growing faint as they disappeared from sight. Leaning back against the wall he sighed. Instead of feeling the joy he usually got when a woman touched him he felt disgusted. Disgusted that it was such a bitch, disgusted that she had such a cruel heart but most of all he was disgusted that she wasn't Zoro.

In the dark with nothing to see all he could do was picture Zoro. Laughing he sighed again. "Guess I really do love that moss head."

* * *

**Zoro prov**

Zoro sat down at the table beside Ussop. His favorite spot currently being replaced by a baby chair. Raising his eyebrow at this he decided not to question the crews wired habits. Since Sanji was gone Nami made lunch since they all missed breakfast due to cleaning the ship and planning for when they took back Sanji.

He grabbed one of the many sandwiches and looked over at the map Nami had laid over the table.

"This cliff right here is where the marine base is." Nami stated. "I'm not sure where the prison is so we'll have to split up."

"According to this book I bought it's a small marine headquarters that only has two floors." Robin said.

"The teams will be Robin and I, Brook and Ussop, Chopper and Franky, then Luffy and Zoro." Nami said. "Robin and I will take the upper left of the building, Brook and Ussop upper right, Chopper and Franky lower right and that leaves Luffy and Zoro lower left."

"Ok got it, when do we move?" Zoro asked.

"Tonight at seven thirty." Nami said. "It'll take us half an hour to get there."

Zoro nodded then stood up. Grabbing another sandwich he walked back on deck. Unsheathing wado he glared. She was dull as if she was left unsharpened for days. Nodding he headed towards the storage room he kept his sharpening tools. Opening the door he was shocked. Inside was a bed and crib along with a changing table and dresser.

Blinking he leaned back out the door. 'This should be the room.' He thought. Leaning back in he looked around once again. Something in the crib caught his eye but he ignored it. Turning around he walked back into the kitchen. "Has anyone seen my sharpening tools?"

"I put them in the main storage." Franky said.

"Ok but next time ask before you touch them." Zoro scolded. Walking back out he went to fetch them. Once he found them he sat down on the deck to get started. Setting his blades by his side he got to work. Unsheathing wado he frowned. 'I have never let wado get so dull before.'

As he sharpened it his thoughts kept going back to when he and Sanji were shopping. 'It seems like I'm forgetting something, but what could it be?' Once he was finished with wado he looked over his other swords. They too were dull. 'What the hell?'

"Zoro!" Looking up Zoro nodded as Nami came to stand in front of him. "You could at least try to be more social."

"Yeah?" Zoro asked in a mock tone.

Rolling her eyes she asked. "How're you feeling?"

Raising an eyebrow he sighed and leaned back. "Fine I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah, it feels like there's something I should know but I can't remember." He said as he rubbed his neck.

"Really?" Nami said her eyes hopeful

"Yeah. I think I forgot to take a shower." Zoro said frowning. Slapping a hand over her face Nami sighed. "What?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing, never mind." Nami sighed. "We're going to leave in half an hour, you ready?"

'Yeah." Zoro said.

"Ok I'm going to check with the others." She said waving a hand over her shoulder as she left. Once she was out of sight Zoro stood. Reattaching his Swords to his side he walked over to the railing. Grasping it in his hand he stared up at the dark sky. The moon was hidden behind some clouds that covered it and the stars, casting everything into the dark.

Leaning down against it he tried to see off into the distance but it was useless. Sighing he pushed off the railing and picked up his sharpening tools to put them back. Pushing the door open to the storage room he cursed. "Why the hell did they turn this into a nursery!"

Sighing he went to turn around when something once again caught his eyes. Walking over to the crib he peered in. In it was a white plush sword that looked just like wado. Pulling it out he look closer at it. It was a perfect replica. Looking at it made his head feel sore. "Zoro where'd you go?" Nami's voice yelled from upstairs.

Tossing the plushy back into the crib he ran up the stairs. The crew had gathered on the deck and were all waiting for him. Once he was with them they all turned their attention back to Nami. "Everyone ready?" She asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok we'll start by splitting up into two teams. One will go straight to the marine base the others will take the sunny to the edge of the cliff so we can make a quick get away after we get Sanji."

"What are the teams?" Asked Ussop.

"Brook, Ussop, Chopper and Franky will walk there, and then Robin, Luffy, Zoro and I will take the ship." Nami said.

"Why must I take the ship?" Luffy complained.

"Because you and Zoro may get lost if you walked there." Robin said.

"I would not!" Zoro yelled.

"Shut up and do as we say." Nami said as she smacked him on the back of his head. "Now get going."

"Yes sir!" They all cried. Ussop's team then jumped off the sunny and started to make their way to the base as Zoro's team got the sunny ready to move. As he raised the anchor Zoro couldn't help but think back to what he saw earlier.

As the sunny started moving he sighed. Picking up some nerve he walked to the front of the ship where Nami was steering. "Nami?" Zoro asked.

Looking over her shoulder she smiled. "Yes?"

"Are you pregnant?" Zoro asked earning himself the most painful hit he ever received. "Ow, what the hell?"

"How dare you ask a lady that?" She yelled at him. "Are you trying to call me fat?!"

"No!" Zoro yelled raising his arms in front of himself. "I saw a nursery where the storage room used to be and I thought that either you or Robin got pregnant."

"OH!" She said. "No one is pregnant."

"Then what the hell is it for?" He asked.

"You'll need to find that out on your own." She said smiling. Zoro however didn't buy her smile. Something about it seemed sad. Rubbing the back of his head he looked over to where Luffy was now sitting on the figure head. Luffy was staring straight ahead ready to fight. Raising his hand to Wado's hilt he smiled. 'Bring it on; I'll get the shit head back.'

* * *

**Sanji's prov**

Looking around Sanji tried to listen to any sound he could. His eyes had adjusted a little allowing him to at least see a few meters in front of himself. Sitting alone in the quite and dark cell was driving him nuts though. Every once in a while he'd be able to hear a mouse or rat run across the room but that was it. He was also craving a cigarette. Running his tongue over his dry, bite swollen lips he tried to moisten them.

No one has come to see him since this morning. After that bitch left a man came down and gave him a slice of bread and a small glass of water. The marine placed it just out of his reach and walked away laughing.

He had no clue what time it was or how long he's been in there. Hearing his stomach rumble he sighed. Shifting his wait onto his knees he leaned forward to try to get the glass of water. The bread having been devoured by a hungry rat. Leaning forward he stretched out as far as he could. The chains binding his hands creaked as he pulled at them.

Ignoring the pain forming in his hands he leaned forward a bit more. Grabbing the top of the glass with his lips he carefully lifted it up and brought it closer to himself. Tipping his head back he allowed the water to flow down his throat. Once all the water was gone he swung his head and released the cup. Smirking when he heard the sound of the glass smashing against the wall.

Laughing he leaned back. "At least I'll have pissed them off a bit before I die."

His happiness was short lived as he once again saw the dim light coming towards him followed by footsteps. A group of marines came into his view. They unlocked his cell and entered, all of them but two pointing their guns at him.

The two men without the guns unlocked his chains from the wall and grabbed his shoulders to push him forward. "Hey watch the shirt!" He hissed at them only for one of them to rip it. Growling he went to kick the marine but feeling a gun poke at the back of his neck had him calming down.

He allowed them to half lead and half push him down the hall. Smirking as he heard one of them step on the glass. They pushed him up a staircase that lead to a large door. When they pushed the door open he turned his face away. Bright light shone through temporally blinding him. They at least allowed him some time to get used to it before they were once again half pushing half leading him.

They were in another hall this one light by bright lights. Looking to his side he saw a window. Outside was dark. Sighing he smiled sadly.

"You ready to die?" A voice said happily by his side.

Looking to his side he glared at her. Coco stood dressed in a black wedding dress. "If it means I won't see you."

A frown instantly overtook her face for a second before she smiled once again. "Better watch your mouth; at the snap of my fingers I can have your death quick and painless or long and agonizing."

Chuckling he shook his head. "I won't die, I already told you."

"A damn promise can't keep you alive as my granddad cuts your head off!" She shrieked.

"Someone talking about me." Said a gruff voice behind them. The marines pulled him to the side and saluted as Coco ran to the man the voice came from.

"Granddad!" She cheered.

"How's my sweetie." He laughed.

"I'm hurt granddad, and it's all that mans fault!" She said pointing at Sanji. Hearing this he rolled his eyes.

"So this is the asshole that broke your heart." He said as he walked towards Sanji coming to a halt in front of him. "Why make such a dumb decision?"

"Seemed to me to be the best decision." He said with a shrug earning himself a fist in the gut. Coughing up blood he tried to stand still as he regained his breath.

"Good looks but a bad attitude." He sighed. "Too bad you would have made nice children."

"Not really granddad, the one he had been with had green hair." Coco said.

"That was not my kid!" Sanji yelled.

"Well it doesn't matter now, bring him to the court yard." Vice admiral John said. "He'll be executed there in ten minutes."

"Yes sir." The marines shouted before ushering him outside. The cold air was like a slap to his face. Looking up he saw the dark clouds covering the sky. It was almost funny how sad it all looked.

Looking forward he saw the platform where they intend to cut is head off. It was smaller then the one from log town and made of stone. They pushed him up the steps until he reached the top, there he was spun around and forced to kneel. Wincing at the sharp pain that shot through his knee when it connected with the stone. Behind him was a cliff. He considered making a run for it and jumping but they still had their guns loaded and aimed at him.

Sighing he just lowered his head. Looking back up he watched as vice admiral John, captain Yandeer and Coco made their way to the platform. Smiling Sanji straightened back up and held his head high.

"So where's your rescue party?" Captain Yandeer laughed. "Or did you plan to break out on your own?"

"Their coming I'm sure of it." Sanji said.

"Listen kid, I've seen many like you." Said Vice admiral John. "Let me tell you, no one ever comes."

"Well you never met the strawhat pirates before." Said Sanji.

"And you'll never meet them again." Said Vice admiral John as he drew his sword and took his spot behind Sanji. Raising it above Sanji's neck he was about to swing down when a blast from inside the building had them all freezing.

"Told you they'd come." Sanji laughed sadly as he felt Vice admiral John regain his composure and raise the blade again. Looking up he saw Luffy standing by the doors frozen in place as he locked eyes with Sanji. Mouthing the words sorry he braced himself knowing Luffy wouldn't make it in time. The vice admiral was swinging the sword down. It was inches from his neck when it stopped. Looking up Sanji smiled.

Standing behind him blocking the man's blade was Zoro. Zoro pushed the man back and stood between Sanji and the vice admiral. "That green hair." Coco whispered. "It can't be."

Zoro looked over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow. "Huh, Do I know you?"

"You must be that damned child's father!" She screamed at him. "It's all your fault!"

"Listen girl, I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Zoro. "So I'll just be taking this and going." Wrapping his arms around Sanji waist he picked him up a placed him over his shoulder. "Luffy let's get going!"

"Right!" Luffy said. "Everyone let's go!"

Sanji smiled as everyone ran out of the building towards them.

"I won't let you take him!" Yelled Coco as she pulled her father's sword from his sash and ran at Zoro with it. Raising his blade he pointed it at Coco just in time for her to impale herself on it.

"Sorry, but for some reason you really piss me off." Zoro said as he pilled his sword out of her and sheathed it. Along with the rest of the crew they ran to the cliff and jumped. Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed the cliff in one and with the other he wrapped everyone up in it and gently lowered them to the ship where Nami and Robin were waiting for them.

* * *

**Maya- ah another chapter up another one to write.**

**Zoro- suck it up and get to work. **

**Maya- you must really hate me.**

**Zoro- after what you put me through why shouldn't i**

**Maya- I do it for my readers. speaking of which. i hope you all enjoyed. please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it i love to read them. see you next week. XD**


	7. Remember?

**Sanji- Maya! Maya-chan where are you!**

**Zoro- What's all the yelling for?**

**Sanji- I Can't find Maya-chan anywhere and It's time to open the next chapter.**

**Zoro-Just open it yourself then we'll look for her.**

**Sanji- Ok. Hello everyone I hope you had a good week. Here is the next chapter that you've all been waiting for.**

* * *

**Sanji prov**

As soon as everyone was on the ship Nami got to work shouting orders on where they will be taking it and yelling at Luffy for jumping off the ship and running into the front to join the other team. Sanji moved to help everyone set sail but Chopper was on him like a hawk looking over him. "Two broken ribs, Zoro carry him to the infirmary!" Chopper ordered.

"I'm fine Chopper, let me help." Sanji protested as Zoro picked him up bridal style causing him to squeak.

"Listen to the doctor dumb ass." Zoro said.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you!" Sanji yelled.

"Just shut up!" Zoro yelled as he carried Sanji into the infirmary and dropped him onto the bed.

"Zoro be careful with him!" Chopper scolded.

"He'll live." Zoro said before leaving. Sanji watched his back as he disappeared before he gave his full attention to Chopper.

"So doc, he turned back." Sanji said. Chopper though didn't stop and listen to him but instead turned his back to get the things he'd need for Sanji. "Chopper." Chopper's shoulders tensed hearing his name but he still refused to look at Sanji. Seeing that the doctor was shaking gave him a hint to what was going on. Chopper was trying not to cry but was failing. "He didn't remember did he."

Chopper practically threw himself onto Sanji. Wrapping his small arms around Sanji's neck he cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Sanji, but he, he ,di didn't." Chopper's voice cut off as he began to cry harder. Reaching a hand up Sanji stroked Chopper's back as he shushed him.

"Calm down Chopper its ok." Sanji said.

Chopper shook his head. "No it's not we all saw how much you cared for him, how much you've grown to love him!"

"Was I that obvious?" Sanji chuckled sadly.

"Yes." Chopper whimpered.

"Well if he didn't remember I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Sanji said.

"But that's not fair to you Sanji!" Chopper cried.

"I can deal with it." Sanji said. "Now can you patch me up?"

Chopper nodded and climbed off Sanji. Wiping his eyes he got to work. Sanji sighed as the drugs Chopper gave him helped him relax. Clearing his mind he drifted into a deep sleep. His dreams were painful though. He dreamed of when Zoro first turned into a baby and before. How him and Zoro always fought over every small thing. His dream then shifted to what could have happened if Zoro remembered. How happy they could have been.

In that dream it was just him and Zoro. They were in the nursery but now the crib and changing table were gone. The single bed was now a double and they were lying on it. Zoro was tucked into his side. One of his arms was under Zoro's head while the other was wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Zoro was gently snoring as he traced patterns along his arm.

In the dream he leaned over and kissed Zoro's forehead before snuggling in closer and going to sleep himself.

When he woke up he was in the infirmary. It was dark and he was by himself. Outside the rain fell heavily leaving wet trails on the window. Raising his hand to his face he rubbed at his eyes. His face was wet yet the roof wasn't leaking. Laughing he cursed at himself. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. He wasn't sure how long but from the faint sting in his eyed he knew it had been a while.

Sitting up he saw the bandages around his stomach. Placing a hand on them he sighed. "I wish my memories could go away like these will." The thought sent another wave of pain though his heart as more tears spilled down his face.

Shifting a bit he lied back down and curled himself into a small ball as close to the wall as he could get. There he silently cried.

* * *

**Zoro Prov**

6998, 6999, 7000. Zoro finished counting and set down his weights. His body was covered in a think layer of sweat. Wiping his brow he picked up his water bottle and took a big sip. 'What the hell.' He thought. 'It feels like I haven't worked out for days.'

Grabbing his towel he ran it through his hair. Grubbing at how quick his towel got damp he looked outside. Watching the rain outside he decided to take a shower since there were no ships in sight.

Opening the hatch he made his way down the stairs humming in delight as the cold rain washed over his heated skin. Once on deck he decided to quickly check the infirmary to see how Sanji was. Looking through the window he watched as Sanji shifted onto his side and curled into the wall.

'Seems like he's sleeping just fine.' Zoro thought then turned around and went to take his shower. Opening the door to the bathroom he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. Raising his hand to his mouth he tried to steady his feet. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply. The sound of a baby's laughter had his eyes shooting open. Mixed in with the child's laughter was Sanji's. Trying to back away he tripped and fell on his butt in the hallway.

The laughter instantly stopped but it was now stuck in his mind. Along with the laughter was a picture of Sanji along with a green haired baby. "What the hell?" After a minute of just sitting he slowly stood up. Putting one foot into the bathroom he waited. After he was sure it wasn't going to happen again he walked in and took his shower.

He decided to have a quick one instead of a long one like he usually did after a workout. As soon as he was done he went to the kitchen to get a drink. He walked in and turned down the idea of tuning the lights on. He was about to go to the wine rack but he changed his mind and instead had a glass of milk. He was half way through the glass when he heard the door open.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Sanji's silhouette frozen in the door way. There was an awkward silence in the air before Sanji spoke. "You shouldn't be drinking on your watch."

"It's milk." Zoro replied before taking another sip. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit." Sanji said.

"Well at least that means you're alive." Zoro joked drawing a soft chuckle from Sanji. Standing up Zoro poured some more milk into his glass then got one for Sanji. Sitting back down at the table he motioned for Sanji to sit with him. After a slight hesitation Sanji slowly walked forward until he was sitting across from Zoro next to the baby chair.

Taking the glass from Zoro, he took a sip. "I'm surprised you're drinking milk instead of alcohol." Sanji commented.

"Yeah, I've been having a wired craving for it since I woke up this morning." Zoro said. "So want to tell me how you got caught by the marines?"

Hiding his face behind his glass Sanji hummed. "They didn't catch me I gave myself up."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Zoro asked.

"They had you at gun point." Sanji said.

"Didn't know you cared for me so much." Zoro said in a mocking tone.

"Neither did I." Sanji agreed. "But it just proves you can't do shit without me."

"Heh, says the guy who got his assed saved by me." Zoro said.

"Only because I saved your ass first." Sanji pointed out.

Zoro blushed at this and quickly drowned the rest of his glass to hide it from Sanji. "Whatever." For the next two hours they just sat there talking about any random thing that came through their minds. It coming to a halt when Zoro's stomach gave a loud growl that was answered by Sanji's own. "Holly shit I'm hungry." Zoro said. "Last time I ate was at lunch."

"Last time I ate was about a night ago." Sanji said as he stood up. "I'm going to cook something, you want anything?"

"Um, Can I have some Corn and mashed potatoes?" Zoro asked in a meek tone.

Sanji smiled down at him and made his way to the kitchen. "Coming right up." Pulling the ingredients out of the refrigerator and cupboards Sanji got to work. Every once in a while he'd be able to catch a glimpse of Zoro watching him. Half an hour later he was setting out the meal in front of Zoro.

Zoro picked up his fork and at a mouthful of the corn. A moan escaping from between his lips. "mmnm."

"Like it." Sanji laughed as he began to eat his own meal.

"Some of the best food I ever ate." Zoro smiled before pouring some gravy on his potatoes and digging into them.

"You've never complemented my food before." Sanji blushed. "Why now?"

Zoro seemed to still in his actions as he thought over what Sanji just said. "Shit."

"What?" Sanji asked confused.

"Well I never complemented it before so that you could, um, feel more at home I guess." Zoro said blushing. 'thank god he can't see my face in the dark.' He thought.

"And how the hell does you being rude involve me feeling more at home?" Sanji asked.

"Well, at the Baratie they didn't complement your food so to remind you more of there I never did either." Zoro said his blush now consuming his entire face and most of his neck.

"So what do you really think of my food then?" Sanji asked.

"It's the best." Zoro mumbled.

Sanji smiled brightly. Not only did Zoro love his cooking but he also tried to make him feel at home. "You know, you're a really nice guy." Sanji said.

"Don't go spreading that around, the marines may think I'm easy prey." Zoro said before taking another bite of his meal. After that they just sat and ate in a comfortable silence. Once the meal was done they washed the dishes together. By the time Zoro put the last dish away the sun was slowly raising over the horizon.

Walking out onto the deck he stood next to Sanji. A feeling in his heart was yelling at him to wrap his arms around Sanji's neck. Fighting against it he instead settled for leaning over the railing. Hearing Brook's morning melody brought them back to reality. Sighing Zoro pushed off the railing. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

**Sanji's prov **

Sanji Watched as Zoro made his way to the men's bunks. The feeling in his chest had lightened by Zoro earlier words but there was still a light pain. When they were watching the sun he really wanted to reach out and pull Zoro into his arms and hold him close as he ran his fingers through the short green hair. And when Zoro said he was going to bed he had wanted to kiss Zoro's forehead.

Grumbling he made his way back into the kitchen to make everyone's breakfast. Luffy was the first in the kitchen as usual followed by Chopper. When Chopper saw him he yelled. "Sanji, you should still be in bed!"

"Chopper I'm fine." Sanji said.

"No your not!" Chopper argued.

"Chopper please let me cook this then I'll go straight to bed." Sanji said.

"No you need your rest!" Chopper yelled.

Just then Ussop walked in. "Choppers right Sanji, here leave the cooking to me today." Ussop said.

"Second thought you should cook, just go straight to bed after ok." Chopper said.

"Deal." Sanji agreed.

"Hey my cooking's not that bad!" Ussop glared.

"Yes it is." Said Luffy. "And I usually love any type of food."

Sanji laughed as he listened to them argue with each other. "What's all the yelling for?" Franky asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Ussop's food sucks!" Luffy yelled.

"Agreed." Franky said before going to get a cup of coffee.

"Hey!" Ussop whined.

"Franky about the nursery." Sanji said as the other three went back to arguing. "Can you get rid of the baby things in there?"

"Sure bro, I'll even do you one better and replace the single bed with a double." Franky said.

"Thanks, can you do it later I think I want to sleep in there the way it is one more time." Sanji said.

"Yeah sure thing." Franky said as he patted Sanji's shoulder.

After he finished cooking Chopper shooed him from the kitchen. Sighing he made his way past the boy's bunk where Zoro was currently sleeping and made his way to the soon to be rearranged nursery.

Walking in he went to the crib. It still held the blankets and Zoro's plushy. Picking up the plushy he moved to sit on the bed. Sitting there he ran his fingers over the fabric. It still had Zoro's scent on it. Lying down he pulled the covers over himself and hugged the plushy.

Sleep wouldn't come easy to him though. His mind kept going over all that's been happening. By the time he even felt a bit sleepy he had replayed each day for the past few days over about ten times each. Pulling the plushy as close as he could to himself he drifted into a painful dream filled sleep.

* * *

**Chopper's prov**

Leaning in closer to Robin and Franky he whispered loud enough for them to hear but quiet enough for the others not to hear. "There's nothing I can do." Chopper said for the tenth time today. Everyone had come up to him asking if there was anything he could do to help regain Zoro's memory. "If Zoro remembers he remembers if he forgets he forgets."

"So there's nothing you can do?" Franky asked.

Rubbing his forehead he sighed. "No matter how many times you all ask it doesn't change the fact that I can't cure memory loss."

"Wait you said if he remembers he remembers, does that mean there's still a chance for him to remember." Said Robin.

"Yes but even if he remembers some he may not remember it all." Said Chopper.

"Is there anyway that the memories can get triggered?" Franky asked.

"They may get triggered by a connection they have to and object, room or person." Chopper said.

"Well the sunny doesn't seem to bring him any memories, how about we bring him into town." Robin said.

"Maybe." Chopper agreed. "But that may be hard the marines are no doubt looking for us."

"Yes but there's no other way, we have to try." Said Franky. "For Sanji's sake."

"You all say it's for his sake but the truth is even if Zoro gets his memories back it doesn't mean that they will end up together." Chopper said. "In the end we may just end up hurting Sanji even more so then he already is."

"We'll never know until we try." Said Robin.

Sighing Chopper leaned back and finished eating. Knowing that in the near future Sanji's heart will either be broken beyond repair or fixed. 'I hope it's the later," He thought.

* * *

**Sanji- We couldn't find her anywhere!**

**Zoro- Here you go check outside well I look once again in here.**

**Sanji-Right! (Runs outside)**

**Zoro- Maya come out from behind the couch now.**

**Maya- How'd you know I was there?**

**Zoro- When you looked over the couch to see us you looked like Chopper tring to hide.**

**Maya- oh well**

**Zoro- Why are you hiding.**

**Maya- I wanted to give Sanji a hard time.**

**Zoro- Just close the story.**

**Maya- F****ine I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter. Please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to ask I love hearing your ideas. See you all next week. AND HAVE A HAPPY MARCH BREAK! WOO HOO!**


	8. Dye

**Maya- ah what a week. I had so much spare time I finished writing this story. There are two more chapters after this one and I will continue with posting them once a week. **

**Zoro- Wow you actually got something done.**

**Maya- Get off my back women!**

**Sanji- ladies, ladies quit fighting your both pretty... Well you are Maya- san.**

**Zoro- ass hole.**

**Sanji- what you wanted to be pretty.**

**Zoro-... just start the next chapter.**

* * *

**Sanji's Prov**

For the ninth time Sanji woke drenched in sweat and panting. His dreams now involving him getting his head cut off and Zoro being shot. When he wakes though he doesn't feel much better. The true reality being just as harsh as his nightmares. Sighing he pulled out a cigarette in what felt like forever. As he was just about to light it he froze.

Looking around the room he was in he frowned. Standing up he walked out of the nursery and onto the deck. There he happily light up and inhaled the calming nicotine. The sky was half dark and half sunny. The moon was slowly setting on one side of the sky while the sun began to wake up on the other.

Up in the crows nest he could hear Brook playing a gentle melody that he liked to play while on watch. The music combined with the cigarette quickly calming his nerves. Once the cigarette was done he flicked in over board and relieved Brook of the shift. Brook happily let Sanji take over the last two hours and went to rest. Sitting on the bench he looked around the room.

It was full of the weights Zoro used along with a stand to hold his swords as he worked out and a set of towels for when he was done. The air was filled with Zoro's stench. It was strong and over powering. 'Ass hole needs to clean up here?' He thought. Yet the more he breathed in the safer he felt. As if Zoro himself was wrapped around him. Protecting him as he had done to Zoro a few days ago.

Biting his lip to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes he reached over and opened a window letting the cool morning air in and allowing it to wash out Zoro's smell. Along with the stench his mind began to clear allowing him to regain his composure. Knowing that Zoro was going to be pissed with him later he light up another cigarette.

"Those things are going to kill you, you know." Said a deep voice behind him.

Looking over his shoulder Sanji nodded at Zoro. Nodding back Zoro took a seat beside from him. "If I'm going to die I'd rather die from these things then from someone else killing me." Sanji shrugged.

"Way to be optimistic." Zoro said.

"Shut up, what are you doing up so early anyway?" Sanji asked.

"Do you want me to shut up or answer your question?" Zoro asked back in a teasing tone.

"Just answer it Moss head." Sanji said.

"Chopper woke me last night telling me to be up early so we could go to town." Zoro answered as he took the cigarette from Sanji and took a drag. As he exhaled he passed it back to Sanji.

"Is he crazy, the whole island is looking for us and expecially you after the stunt you pulled." Sanji said while in his mind he thought over how he should have listened to Franky a bit more about his bad habits rubbing off on Zoro.

"He said he lost something and needs to find it." Zoro said scratching the back of his head.

"That's way to risky, you two would stick out like a sore thumb!" Sanji argued.

"I said something like that too." Zoro said glaring at Sanji for the last part. "But he insisted that it was too important to be left behind.

"How do you plan to hide yourselves?" Sanji asked. "Chopper can do it by simply changing his form but you're screwed."

"Shut up Curly cook, I'll think of something." Zoro growled.

"No need to hurt yourself I got an idea." Said Sanji as he stood up and grabbed Zoro's arm and lead him down onto the deck.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Zoro demanded.

"Shut up and follow." Sanji said as he pulled Zoro to the bath room. Once there he looked through the cupboards until he found what he was looking for. Pulling it out he showed Zoro.

"Blonde hair dye?" He read. "You're not a natural blonde?"

"No dumbass, Luffy bought it thinking it was a new type of Candy and gave it to me when he found out it was hair dye." Sanji said taking it back from Zoro and placing it on the counter. "Now sit and let me work."

At first Zoro was reluctant but after a while he sat down and allowed Sanji to wrap a towel around his shoulders. Sanji then pulled out the dye, bowl and brush from the box and got to mixing it. Once done with that he got to work applying it to Zoro's hair. "It feels wired." Zoro complained.

"Didn't know the all mighty swordsman couldn't handle a dye." Sanji joked which shut Zoro up right away. It didn't take long until all the green hair was covered and left to set. "That wasn't so hard now was it."

"You did a shitty job." Zoro said looking in the mirror.

"It's not done, we need to let it set then wash it out." Sanji said.

"How long will that take?" Zoro asked moving to touch his hair.

Swatting the hand down Sanji answered. "Don't touch it you'll stain your fingers, and the box said eleven to fifteen minutes.

"And then I'll be as blonde as you?" Zoro asked.

"Yup." Sanji answered with a smile.

"Great just as I always wanted." Zoro joked. As the time went by they continued talking. It was pleasant and welcoming after all the nightmares. When the time was up he ushered Zoro into the shower. Zoro already took his shirt off and was about to take his pants off when he looked at Sanji. "Look away,"

Rolling his eyes Sanji did as he was told and faced away. What Zoro didn't know was that Sanji could still see him in the mirror. Zoro glanced at Sanji then began to unzip his pants. Carefully stepping out of them he placed them next to his other clothes on the toilet lid. Glancing at Sanji once again he turned his back to him and lowed his boxers down his hips.

Sanji watched all this in the mirror. Memorized by the skin as it slowly reviled itself. Unlike the baby smooth skin Sanji was now used to it was more muscular. There were no scars and it was hairless. When they were off Zoro turned to put the boxes on the toilet lid with his others things and that's when Sanji saw the bits of green pubic hair. In fact the only other place the green hair grew besides his head was just a little bit around his crotch. Once the boxers were with the others Zoro wasted no time in getting in the shower. "Ok I'm in." Zoro called out to him.

"Ok just take your time and wash your hair. Make sure you don't miss a single spot." Sanji said as he leaned against the door. A few minutes later Zoro turned off the tap and reached a hand out for a towel. Once he had the towel his hand disappeared back behind the curtain. When Zoro came out the towel was fastened around his waist and he was for the most part dry except for the water dripping off his hair.

Sanji took out another towel and placed it over Zoro's head. He was about to dry the hair when a memory flashed through his mind sending pain into his heart. "All that's left is for you to dry your hair and it should be good." Sanji said before running out of the room.

* * *

**Zoro's Prov**

Zoro watched as Sanji ran away. Shock was written all over his face. His hand was stretched out from when he tried to grab Sanji's shoulder to stop him from leaving. Slowly he lowered it. Seeing Sanji's back gave him a headache. Slowly he sunk to his knees. The feeling like he was going to throw up over coming him.

Standing up as best as he could, he wobbled his way over to the sink. Filling it with water he splashed some over his face. The feeling slowly left him. Once he caught his breath he emptied the sink. Silently he dried his hair then threw the towel into the laundry hamper.

Looking into the mirror he almost didn't recognize the person staring back at him. The blonde hair came out almost as blonde as Sanji's yet it had a green tint. Running his hand through it he sighed. Some of the dye came off on his hands. Running them under the water he tried to wash it off but failed. Drying his hands he got dressed then made his way upstairs.

In the kitchen Sanji was sitting at the table watching as Nami cooked. When Sanji saw him he quickly looked away. On the other hand when Nami turned around she screamed. Once she recognized him though she began laughing so hard she had to hold herself up on the counter.

Blushing he sat down at the table. "Shut up witch."

"You look terrible!" She giggled.

"Can't look worse then you." He said back to her.

"Sanji can you hear this?" Nami growled.

"Huh what?" Sanji asked looking around.

"Did you not listen to what he just said?" She asked.

"No sorry I zoned out for a moment." Sanji said.

"That's because you didn't get your proper rest!" Chopper yelled as he entered the kitchen.

"I told you I'm fine!" Sanji yelled. But his words hung in empty air as chopper was too occupied by Zoro's hair.

"Zoro what's wrong with your hair, Is it a new type of illness? Chopper asked. "Are you going to die!"

"No Chopper, Sanji dyed my hair so I won't get recognized in town." Zoro said holding up his hands in defense.

"Oh is that all?" Chopper asked. "Will I need to dye my fur?"

"No just change form and you'll be fine." Sanji said.

"Ah that's right Sanji you should be resting in bed!" Chopper yelled at him. "You weren't cooking were you!"

"No Chopper I was giving tips to Nami on how to cook." Sanji said.

"It's true Chopper." Nami said.

Chopper gave them a questioning look before nodding. "Alright But right after breakfast you go straight to bed."

"Fine." Sanji sighed.

Zoro chuckled as Chopper lectured him. In his mind he could hear a baby's laugh. Raising his hand to his head he rubbed at his temple. The laugh got louder and louder until he couldn't hear anything else. Sanji, Nami and Chopper were in front of him. Their mouths moving but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

Sanji's hands were on his shoulders. Shaking he fell to the floor. Sanji's hands holding up Zoro's back as he pulled him closer to himself. Slowly the baby's laughing died down. Then it was gone. He could hear Nami trying to get the crew to stay out of the kitchen while Chopper yelled at them to clear a path to the medical room. But above all he could hear as his own scream as it faded along with the baby's laugh. Soon all he did was whimper as Sanji used gentle words to calm him.

Reaching his hands out he wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck. At first Sanji just sat there. Then he wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist and pulled him fully onto his lap.

Zoro sat there shaking as Sanji stroked soothing lines down his back. "You ok?" Sanji asked.

"Please I don't want to hear it any more." Zoro cried into Sanji's shoulder.

"Hear what Zoro?" Sanji asked.

"The baby." Zoro cried. Sanji froze. His body shaking as Zoro fainted in his arms.

* * *

**Sanji Prov**

Sanji stared at the limp body in his arms. His own body still shaking. Franky walked over and picked Zoro up out of his arms. Sanji watched as he Carried Zoro away. Moving to stand he tried to run off after them but Luffy pushed him down. "Luffy?"

"What'd he say!" Luffy demanded.

"Huh?" Sanji asked.

"What did he say!" Luffy said more sternly.

"He, he said he saw a ghost." Sanji lied.

"Oh is that all." Luffy laughed. "So he's scared of ghosts now."

"Must have been a side effect of his wish." Sanji said.

"So it's a mystery effect." Luffy nodded to himself.

"Sure Luffy." Sanji sighed. "I think I'll go to bed now." Standing up he left the kitchen and went back to the nursery.

* * *

**Luffy's Prov**

Luffy smiled after Sanji as he left. Once the door closed he dropped the act. "What has this come too, the crew lying to the captain." He laughed sadly.

"Luffy." Nami whispered. More to herself then anyone. Luffy gently smiled at the crew who was still in the kitchen.

"Let's get breakfast started when Zoro wakes give him some food then take him to town. Chopper watch him closely today." Luffy said and Chopper nodded. "And Nami when Sanji wakes keep him busy but relaxed and Franky that'll be your chance to remodel the nursery."

"You seem motivated today captain." Said Robin.

"Yeah, I just hate seeing them like that." Luffy said.

"I can't wait to get off this island." Ussop said. "It's been nothing but another hell."

Everyone agreed to this.

* * *

**Zoro Prov **

When he woke up it was twelve. Chopper was by his side dipping a towel in water. Rinsing it out he turned around and smiled seeing that Zoro was awake. "You okay?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, What happened?" Zoro asked.

"You fainted." Chopper said.

"What, When?"

"A few hours ago." Chopper said. "You started screaming out of no where then after you stopped you fainted."

"Shit, I don't remember." Zoro said sitting up and placing his head in his hands.

"What do you remember?" Chopper asked.

"Going to bed last night, and blonde hair." Zoro said.

"I see." Chopper said pulling out a binder and jotting down a few notes in it.

"What's that?" Zoro asked leaning over to get a better look.

"Your health file." Chopper said snapping it shut but not before Zoro was able to see a picture of a wired fruit. "Anyway, after you get something to eat I'll be taking you to town."

"Ok." Zoro said. Once Chopper was out of the room he jumped out of bed. Searching through the binders he found his and flipped it open. Quickly looking at the door he guessed he had twenty minutes to read as much as he could. 'This has to give me some clue as to why I feel wired.' Looking back he read over the last few pages.

_Day one, It has been decided that Sanji is to take care of Zoro. We have no clue as to when the fruits magic is to wear off. But until then we will be stuck with Zoro in this current form. _

'Current form?' Zoro thought.

_Day two, I researched the fruit today and found out that only one of ten people remember what happens while in their wish state. I myself believe that Zoro will never remember but for Sanji's sake I hope he does._

'Sanji's sake?' Zoro thought. Hearing Chopper's foot steps he quickly replaced the binder and jumped back onto the bed. By the time Chopper entered it seemed like he never moved. Zoro took the food that was offered to him and ate quickly. Once it was gone he went to change. Grabbing a hoodie he pulled it over his head. He was about to walk back outside when a mirror caught his attention. Taking a step back he looked back at the blonde who was staring at him.

Raising a hand to his hair he gently pulled at it. "What he hell?"

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it I love hearing your ideas. If you have the time please go to my page and answer a poll I have there it is needed for a story I plan to write. See you all next week. XD**


	9. Ji

**Maya- Hello everyone XD**

**Zoro- Why are you so happy?**

**Maya- Well, so many people like this story. It just makes me happy to know that I did a good job.**

**Zoro- Well too bad the story is ending soon then.**

**Maya- Why must you be so honset?**

**Zoro-?**

**Maya- So yeah this is the second last chapter hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Zoro's prov**

Running his hand through his hair he starred in disbelief. Chopper hearing his earlier scream ran to the boy's room and almost knocked down the door. "Zoro what's wrong?" Chopper asked preparing himself for a fight. A quick glance around the room showed no enemy's only Zoro sanding in front of a mirror. "Um Zoro?"

"When the hell did this happen?" Zoro asked pointing to his hair.

"You and Sanji dyed it blonde so that no one would recognize you in town." Said Chopper.

"Sanji and I?" Zoro asked.

"Yes you may not remember but this morning you two did it." Chopper said.

Looking back into the mirror he stared at his hair. Sighing he pulled his hoodie over his head and down around his eyes. In his mind he could hear a silent voice telling him not to touch his hair. Looking at his hand he saw that some of the dye came off on his hand. Curling it into a fist he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You ok Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah I'm fine let's go." Zoro said as he walked past Chopper to the door. Chopper watched Zoro sadly before following after him.

* * *

**Sanji's prov**

Sanji lied in bed for about an hour after he woke up. Just staring up at the ceiling because everything else in the room caused him pain. Finally forcing himself off the bed he made his way to the deck. The walk there was just as painful as the room. Memories of the night it all fell apart made their way into his mind. With each step he slowed down. The memory creating an invisible weight. He was about to take his first step on the deck when he was unable to move.

Shuddering he tried to breathe but the weight was making it hard. Grabbing the wall he tried to hold himself up. Fear wrapped around him creating a cocoon. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of the hell. Blinking he stared into Nami's worried face.

"Sanji!" She was yelling.

"Nami?" He asked.

"Oh thank god." She said pulling him into her arms. "I called your name ten times, you were completely out of it."

"Sorry I'm ok." He lied.

"Come on lets get you something to eat." She said taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. At the door he froze as if he was too scared to enter. "Sanji?"

"Ah sorry." He said once he snapped out of it. "I think I need to get some more fresh air." With that said he walked away from the door.

"Right." She said watching him sadly. "I'll bring you something!"

"Thanks." He called back. Sighing he looked around on deck. Franky waved to him as he made his way to the nursery with a tool chest. Robin was relaxing on the deck reading while Brook played the same gentle melody he played earlier then Ussop was telling Luffy one of his lies. Walking over to Brook he asked if he didn't mind changing the song. Brook nodded then started playing another soft song.

Now that the music had changed he sat down in the chair next to Robin. "What are you reading?"

"A wonderful story about a girl who losses her memories everyday and her lover does all that he can in order to win her heart all over again every time she forgets him." Said Robin.

"Why would he go to all that trouble to get her to remember him when it seems like it was never meant to be?" Sanji asked.

"Easy" Said Robin closing her book and looking at him. "It's because he couldn't stand to be forgotten."

"It seems selfish of him." Said Sanji.

"That's what it's like being in love." She said smiling at him.

"If he loves her he should want what is best for her, for her to be happy no matter how much pain it may put him in." Sanji argued.

"How do you know he wants to always forget you?" She asked.

"Because we used to always fight, and we may still." Sanji said.

"There was a key word there." Robin pointed out. "You may, but then you may not. If anything it seems like you're just scared."

"I'm scared?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, you're scared that you'll never be remembered." She said.

"Why would I be scared about him forgetting me?" Sanji asked.

"Why don't you tell me." She said.

"I'm scared about him forgetting me because, because I love him." Sanji said tears falling from his eyes. Robin stood up and pulled him into a hug. Resting his head on her shoulder as he cried she patted his back. Brook stopped his playing and joined in on the hug slowly followed by Ussop, Luffy, and Nami.

When his tear finally stopped falling they broke apart. Taking the handkerchief Brook offered him Sanji dried his tears. "Thanks."

"You ok Sanji?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, just found out that I'm an idiot." Sanji said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Luffy asked.

"Find Zoro." Sanji said as he stood up and began running to the side of the ship to jump over.

"Is this ok Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Yes." Luffy said.

* * *

**Zoro's Prov**

His head bowed to hide his face Zoro followed behind Chopper. Ever once and a while looking around to make sure no one was following them. Their wanted posters were everywhere while marines roamed the town. Pulling his hoodie more securely around himself they quickened their pace.

"Chopper did you find it yet?" Zoro asked.

"No." Chopper said. They had already covered three quarters of the town and still none of Zoro's memories have come back.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Zoro asked for the ninth time since they left the ship.

"I already told you I can't explain it." Chopper said.

'If it is so damn important then you should have kept a better eye on it." Zoro scolded.

"Just shut up and keep and eye out." Chopper said.

Rolling his eyes he scanned the area knowing he won't find what their looking for since Chopper refused to tell him. Spying a stall he froze. On it were some wired fruit with a sign under it. Walking closer he was standing in front of it when he made out the words. _Wish fruit, be careful when eating. Seller is not in charge if it goes wrong. May not remember what happens in wish form._

"Hey what's with the sign?" Zoro asked the man behind the counter. When the man turned he felt like he knew him but ignored it.

"A customer ate it without knowing what it was and got turned into a baby so I made that so no one else does the same thing." The man said.

"A baby?" Zoro laughed.

"Yup gave his friend a big scare too." The man laughed along. "I thought he was going to kill me."

"What happened to them?" Zoro asked.

"Well the man got arrested and was sent to be executed but his crew saved him, now the entire towns after them." The words he said made Zoro dizzy. Once again the baby's laughter entered his mind causing him to get dizzy. "Sir?" The man asked. Zoro shook his head at the man. Images flew across his mind so fast he wasn't able to make them out. A crowd was now gathering. Chopper sensing trouble changed into his weight point and scooped Zoro into his arms. The crowd screamed but he could no longer hear them.

Chopper then pushed his way through the crowd. Between the images he could see the marines chasing them but it was only for a moment before more images pushed their way into his vision. The marines were firing at them but he couldn't fight let alone move and even if he could he was forced to leave his swords on the ship. The images were beginning to slow down. Two things that truly stood out were Sanji and a green haired baby. He tried to ask who the child was but no words escaped his mouth.

He watched Sanji go through all these different scenarios with the child. As he watched his emotions changed along with the child's. From how happy it was when Sanji joked with it, to how calm it felt as Sanji kissed it good night to how sad it felt as it was handed over to Nami and was forced to watch Sanji walk away. He was still unable to hear what they were saying due to a few words that kept going through his head in Sanji's voice. "I'll never walk away and leave you alone again."

Hearing these words brought tears to his eyes. Slowly the images began to fade brining him back to reality. Opening his eyes he took in his surroundings.

* * *

**Sanji's Prov**

He ran as fast as he could to the town. Everything was a blur to him as he ran as fast as he could. He was running so fast that he didn't see the rock in his way. Tripping over it he fell to the ground cutting his knee open but he refused to let that stop him. Picking himself up he ran again. Now his memories of Zoro propelled him forward instead of weighing him down.

He was nearing the town when he heard the screams of an angry mob. Freezing he watched as Chopper carried an unconscious Zoro as they ran away from a large group of marines.

"Chopper this way!" He yelled getting Chopper's attention. Chopper nodded and changed his direction. Once Chopper was by his side he began leading them. They were running as fast as they could but the marines were catching up.

"Sanji, Take Zoro I'll lead them away." Chopper said placing Zoro on Sanji's back. "I'll lose them then meet you on the ship."

"Right." Sanji said before jumping behind a large bush. Making sure that they weren't seen he fell silent. The marine's footsteps got louder and louder before completely falling silent. Laughing at how dumb they could be he made his way towards the ship. He was slower now that Zoro was on his back but he was still making a good pace.

Every once in a while he's have to hide behind a rock or tree and wait as marines or villagers walked by. By the time he was on the beach where he slapped Coco he felt exhausted. Once again hearing voices he ducked behind a large rock. The voices didn't seem to be going anywhere. Sighing he lowered Zoro to the ground before sitting down himself. Placing Zoro's head on his lap he leaned against the rock.

Zoro was sweating under his hoodie even though he didn't do anything. Taking the hoodie off of his head Sanji ran his hands through the blonde hair. "Even though I went through the trouble of dying your hair you still got caught huh dumb ass." Sanji laughed silently. "You can't do shit without me can you, but then again I can no longer go on without you by my side." Sanji whimpered.

Feeling tear once again in his eyes he took deep breaths. 'Quit crying you wimp.' He thought to himself. Looking back down at Zoro he wiped his eyes. Reaching for Zoro's face he traced his lips with his thumb. Thoughts of how Zoro's lips would feel filled his mind he was about to lean down and kiss them when he felt Zoro stir. Yanking his hand back he watched as Zoro opened his golden green eyes.

At first they were unfocused then they came to rest on his face. "Morning sleeping beauty." He joked. "Have a nice nap?"

Zoro looked around at where they were. Once he recognized it as the beach he sat up. He almost fell back over but he was able to catch himself. After a slight hesitation he turned around to face Sanji.

"Zoro?" Sanji questioned. In response Zoro opened his mouth but then closed it. He did this a few times. Closing his mouth once again he reached a hand out and cupped Sanji's face in his hand.

Leaning in Zoro pressed his lips against Sanji's. At first he did nothing. Too shocked by Zoro's sudden action to do anything. Then he began to kiss Zoro back. Pushing his lips fully against Zoro's he kissed with every fiber of his being. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Zoro did his best to wipe them away without having to pull out of the kiss.

Zoro's lips were soft and gentle against his. The kiss, cautious as new lips formed together creating the best kiss either man ever experienced. As they got used to it they become more forceful. Licking Zoro's lower lip he asked for entrance to which Zoro happily gave. As his tongue explored Zoro's mouth he raised his hand to cup Zoro's face.

Zoro moaned into the kiss as Sanji ran his tongue across the lid to Zoro's mouth. After a while Zoro fought for dominance. Pushing Sanji's tongue back into his own mouth he followed after it with his. Sanji allowed Zoro to explore his mouth enjoying the feeling and leaving the outside world as just that. Outside. In this moment nothing existed but the feeling of Zoro against him.

When they finally pulled apart a thin trail of saliva followed them. And finally Zoro spoke. It was a simply sound that had new tears falling out of his eyes as he threw himself at Zoro.

"Ji."

* * *

**Maya- ...**

**Zoro- Come on Maya, cheer up.**

**Sanji- What happened?**

**Zoro- I pointed out that there is only one chapter left and she got all upset.**

**Sanji- You really need to shut up sometimes.**

**Zoro- ...**

**Sanji- (sigh) Fine I'll just end this. So yes Zoro finally remembered. Took him long enough.**

**Zoro- HEY**

**Sanji- The next chapter will be up next week, sorry to all who asked for it to be up this week but Maya needed to prolong it so she could begin a new story to post later. She's been out of it and only wrote the first paragraph for GB- fruits sequal. Review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it we love hearing your ideas. see you all next week for the final chapter.**


	10. The End

**Maya-Now for the chapter some have been waiting for while some have been dreading for knowing that it will be over. Chapter 10 of Baby Wish. Without further ado here is the ending.**

* * *

**Chopper's prov**

Once he finally lost the marines Chopper made his way back to the ship. The sun had set a long time ago casting everything into the dark. He tiredly but quickly made his way up the plank. Once onboard he took in everyone's worried glances. Sanji and Zoro have yet returned.

"Chopper have you seen them?" Nami asked.

"Yeah we had to separate to escape the marines but they should've been back before me." Chopper said.

"Shit where could they be?" Nami wondered out loud. "If the marines have found you we should leave his place now."

"What about the log pose?" Chopper asked.

"It's good and ready for the next island." Nami said.

"Shit where could they be?" Ussop squeaked. "I mean if we need to fight I'm all ready no marine can beat me, but you guys may be in danger."

"More like the other way around long nose." Sanji voice called from the plank. Turning around they all sighed in relief. Sanji and Zoro were making their way up onto the ship hand in hand.

"You guys ok?" Franky asked.

"Never better." Zoro said.

"Anything we don't know about happen?" Robin asked pointing at their hands.

"No time for questions!" Nami yelled we need to leave now!"

"Yosh!" Luffy cheered. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Everyone cheered with him and got to work. In a matter of minutes they had set sail and were watching the island as it turned into a speck on the horizon.

"Thank god we're leaving that hell." Nami sighed.

"It may be hell but I think I'll miss it." Sanji said as he once again entwined his fingers with Zoro's.

* * *

**Sanji's and Zoro's Prov**

Everyone had gone to bed except Zoro, Brook and Sanji. Brook was up in the crows nest playing his favorite tune to play while on watch well Sanji and Zoro stood staring at the spot where the island had disappeared. Zoro was leaning his head on Sanji's shoulder as Sanji had his arm wrapped around Zoro's waist. Zoro was humming along with Brook's melody and the moon cast a dim light on them.

Turning to face Zoro he wrapped both of his arms around him and deeply inhaled Zoro's scent. He smelled like sweat and alcohol but now there was a hint of baby powder and strawberry shampoo. Zoro cupped his cheek as they once again shared a deep kiss. Placing his hand in Zoro's hair they deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled apart Zoro laughed. "Careful don't want your hand dyed."

"If it's dyed by you then I don't care." Sanji said pulling Zoro closer to himself. A blush crept up onto Zoro's cheeks as they once again kissed.

"Sanji." Zoro moaned against his lips.

"Please say that again." Sanji moaned.

"Sanji."

"Maybe we should take this inside." Sanji said as he made circular motions with his fingers on Zoro's hips. Blushing Zoro nodded. Taking Zoro's hand into his own they made their way to the newly decorated nursery which has been newly deemed as their honeymoon suite.

The room now only had a double bed and a dresser. Everything else had been taken out. The room now completely resembling the room Sanji dreamed of when they first got back from the marine fort.

Once in the room Sanji released Zoro's hand and locked the door. Turning back around he looked at Zoro up and down. Zoro's erection was creating an obvious tent while a light pink blush colored his tanned cheeks. His bottom lip caught between his teeth as he panted. Licking his own lips he crossed the room to stand in front of Zoro before once again kissing him.

Zoro's hands wrapped around his neck and his own rested on Zoro's hips. Lowering his hands he cupped Zoro's butt cheeks and groped them. Zoro gasped into the kiss and thrust his hips forward causing friction on his and Sanji's crotches.

"Too much clothing." Sanji moaned into Zoro's neck. Nodding Zoro pulled away and lifted his hoodie and shirt over his head. Sanji licked his lips as he watched.

"Not just me." Zoro said as he reached out and undid Sanji's tie. Sanji chuckled and rested his hands on Zoro's hips.

"Then take them off of me yourself." Sanji said licking his way up Zoro's neck. Gulping Zoro got to work on unbuttoning Sanji's jacket and Sanji got to work on distracting Zoro with his tongue. He started off by nibbling Zoro's neck giving gentle love bites. "Mmmm you taste good." Sanji hummed as he sucked Zoro's neck, leaving a big, dark hickey.

"Ah Sanji, slow down I can't focus." Zoro panted.

"So I'm doing a good job." Sanji laughed.

"Stop it I want you naked." Zoro blushed.

"I can say the same." Sanji hummed as he once again groped Zoro's butt.

"Then help me instead of distracting me!" Zoro pouted as he finally undid the last button allowing him to slide off Sanji's jacket. Zoro got down on his knees and started untying his boots as Sanji simply kicked his own off. As Zoro slid his other boot off Sanji slide his hand into Zoro's hair.

Looking up Zoro tilted his head to the side. "While you're down their why don't you try something." Sanji chuckled.

Blushing Zoro nodded. Sliding forward he stationed himself between Sanji's legs. Licking his lips he leaned forward and lightly kissed Sanji's clothed erection. Using his lips he undid the button then used his teeth to pull down the zipper. Once the zipper was done the pants were able to slide down Sanji's legs. Sticking his tongue out Zoro licked Sanji's boxer covered tip causing Sanji to moan.

"Quit teasing." Sanji said as he placed his hand in Zoro's hair. Nodding Zoro pulled down Sanji's boxers low enough for the erection to spring free and took the head into his mouth. The grip in Zoro's hair tightened as Zoro took more and more into his mouth until his nose ruffled Sanji's pubic hair. As he went back up he trailed his tongue over a thick vein on the underside of Sanji's cock. Once at the tip the pushed his tongue into the slit. In reaction Sanji thrust his hips forward shoving his cock back into Zoro's mouth.

Almost gagging from it Zoro placed his hands on Sanji's hips to keep him still. Relaxing his throat he slowly started going up and down taking Sanji in all the way.

"You are really good at this." Sanji moaned. "Must be thanks to the fact you fight with a sword in your mouth all the time."

Blushing Zoro began to pick up the pace going faster and faster. Feeling the tip hitting the back of his throat had him moaning. The vibrations from the moan sending shivers up Sanji's spine.

Pushing Zoro's head back he sighed. "We may want to stop if we're going to go any further tonight."

Nodding Zoro stood up and turned towards the bed giving Sanji a great view of his butt. Laughing Sanji gently smacked it. Zoro gasped. Covering his butt he gave Sanji a shocked and embarrassed expression.

"What thought I was going to be gentle, I've been gentle to you the entire time you were a child I'm ready to go wild." Sanji laughed kissing Zoro once again. "Now get on the bed."

Licking his lips Zoro crawled onto the bed. Lying on his back he watched as Sanji stripped out of his bowers and shirt. Sanji then climbed on top of him. Wrapping his arms around Sanji's neck he pulled him down and captured his lips. As they kissed Sanji's slowly removed Zoro's pants and boxers. When they pulled back out of the kiss they were both panting hard. "Zoro get on your hands and knees."

Nodding Zoro turned to lie on his stomach and lifted his hips into the air. Using his hands Sanji pulled Zoro's butt checks apart giving him a full view of his anus. Leaning forward he licked it until he was sure the muscles were relaxed before pushing his tongue in. Zoro gasped as it went further and further into him. Sanji pushed his tongue in as far as it could go then pulled it out only to thrust it back in. After a few minutes he pulled back.

Zoro shifted until he was able to see Sanji only to have fingers thrust into his face. "What?" He asked.

"Suck." Sanji demanded. Nodding Zoro took Sanji's fingers into his mouth. Running his tongue up and down the long fingers while he bobbed his head. When Sanji pulled his fingers away a trail of saliva still connected them to Zoro's tongue. Leaning back behind Zoro he gently slid in the first finger. Zoro tensed around it. Using his other hand Sanji traced gentle circles on Zoro's back getting him to relax. Once Zoro was lose enough he pushed his finger in to the knuckle.

Twisting his finger Sanji began to slide it in and out. Once Zoro started to thrust back onto it he added a second. Once again Zoro tensed around it only to relax as Sanji rubbed his back. As Zoro calmed down Sanji began to scissor him. At first Zoro only grunted as Sanji loosened him but the grunts turned into moans. By the time his third finger was all the way in Zoro was practically begging him for more.

As he withdrew his fingers Zoro whimpered. Laughing he leaned over Zoro and aligned his cock with Zoro's anus. "Don't worry something better is to come."

Carefully Sanji pushed forward and entered the still tight ring of muscles. "Damn you're tight." Sanji commented.

"You're just too big." Zoro panted. Sighing Sanji pulled back out and flipped Zoro over.

Now that Zoro was on his back Sanji could see the dark blush covering Zoro's face. Grabbing Zoro's legs he placed them on his shoulders before leaning forward and latching himself onto Zoro's lips. Now that Zoro was completely distracted Sanji thrust back in. Zoro moaned as Sanji thrust in deeper and deeper. Once fully in Sanji broke the kiss. Zoro panted as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being completely full.

As Zoro adjusted Sanji kissed and nibbled Zoro's neck. "Sanji." Zoro moaned.

"You ready?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah." Zoro mumbled into Sanji's shoulder. Nodding Sanji kissed Zoro once more before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in again. Sanji began a slow pace at first before picking it up. Changing the angle he hit something that caused Zoro to cry out and tighten around him. Smirking, he once again picked up his pace hitting that spot each time.

Tears began to slip from Zoro's eyes as pleasure over took his system. Unable to contain his moans he bit his lip. Seeing this Sanji leaned forward and licked at Zoro's lips before applying gentle kisses to them.

Reaching a hand down Zoro began to pump himself in time to Sanji's thrusts. "Sanji." Zoro began to chant.

"You close?" Sanji asked in a strained voice.

"Mmnnm yeah." Zoro moaned.

"Me too." Sanji gasped. "Together now." Sanji said as he began thrusting faster. Reaching up with one hand he held onto one of Zoro's as his other hand joined in pumping Zoro's cock. With a few more strokes Zoro came, spraying his seed over Sanji's hand and his own stomach while crying out Sanji's name. Feeling Zoro tighten around him, Sanji gave a few more thrusts before cumming inside Zoro.

After he came Sanji fell onto Zoro. After a few minutes of panting Sanji was able to pull out and slide himself and Zoro under the covers. "Sanji?" Zoro whispered.

"Yes?" Sanji asked as he wrapped an arm around Zoro's waist and pulled him against his body and used his other arm as a pillow for Zoro's head.

"Don't ever leave me ok ass hole." Zoro hummed.

"It's a promise." Sanji chuckled. With the promise in mind Zoro feel into a deep sleep, snoring gently. Tracing small patterns on Zoro's arm Sanji leaned in and kissed Zoro's forehead. Snuggling in closer he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Maya- I'd like to thank you all for following this story and for your thoughtfull reviews. I had great joy in writing it and am sad to see that it has come to an end. If you enjoyed this story please check out the others on my page and while your there please answer my pole. Also please review and if you have a request don't be affraid to say it I love hearing your ideas. I hope to see you all in my next story. XD**


End file.
